Yes, I Love A Marauder
by With Weasley
Summary: Lily Evans absolutely hates James Potter- but what happens when she falls for the arrogant git?
1. Yes, I Love Beginnings

__I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM MY STORIES BESIDES THE EXTRA ONES LIKE VIOLET, GRACE, AND ZOE. THE REST BELONGS TO THE BRILLIANT J.K ROWLING. IF I OWNED THESE CHARACTERS {eg. The Golden Trio}, I WOULD BE J.K ROWLING. OBVIOUSLY, I AM NOT HER. IF I WAS, I WOULD BE BETTER AT WRITING & I WOULD BE ALREADY GETTING STARTED ON THE EIGHTH HARRY POTTER BOOK OF THE SERIES. ALSO, SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! MY KEYBOARD IS ACTING UP SO.. [:__

Chapter 1: How It All Started

**_Friday, January 19, 1975_**

Lily Evans, a red head, green eyed witch sat in the middle row, 3rd table, with her best friend Zoe Vincent. They where in Potions class, Lily's favourite class. She would always pay attention, take notes, and answer all the questions asked. But not today.

All she did was sit there. Thinking. Zoe was quietly talking about her nails while Professor Slughorn was talking about Amortentia.

She had long blonde hair with beautiful curls and sea blue eyes. She was just... completely beautiful.

"Lily! Are you even listening to me?", Zoe hissed.

"Sorry.. I'm just.. thinking..", Lily told Zoe quietly.

"About what?", Zoe asked Lily. She finally stopped talking about her nails. Here was her nice side. Not her arrogant side, thank goodness.

"Alex..", Lily replied. Alex was her boyfriend. He was in Ravenclaw. She loved him but he would rather hang out with his best friends than her. So you would say that she didn't love him anymore.

Well, your correct.

"What about?", Zoe stared at Lily worried.

Lily sighed. "We were suppose to go out tomorrow night but he said he was busy.."

"Why? What's he doing tomorrow night?", Zoe asked her.

"He has to go to Luke's birthday party tomorrow. I can't believe he didn't even invite me to go with him.", Lily told her, sighing once again.

"Okay, class.", Slughorn said in a booming voice.

"That's it for today. Just keep reading about the Amortentia. You don't have any homework so enjoy your weekend!"

Everyone exited the classroom. Lily and Zoe waited in front of the classroom door for Grace and Violet. Grace had medium length brown hair and light brown eyes. Violet was American. She had long black hair and a violet stroke on her hair.

Someone tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"Grace, Violet!", Lily said and she turned around. She sighed. It was just The Marauders. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"We are not Grace or Violet.", James told her smirking.

"But we are.", Violet said in her American accent. "Do you remember how we look like?"

"What do you want?", Lily asked. "Not you Violet... or Grace... them."

"Well, we over heard you talking about Alex during class.", Sirius said.

"Oh great..", Lily told herself.

"So, why don't you just hang out with us instead of your idiot boyfriend?", James asked her smiling.

"Your more of an idiot than he is Potter.", Lily hissed at him.

"I don't know, Lils.. It sounds like a good idea.", Grace said.

"I agree.", Zoe said.

"Fine. What do you have planned?", Lily asked James sighing.

"Well, Sirius stole some Firewhiskey from the kitchen.", James said smiling.

"And it is your birthday tomorrow..", Remus told the girls.

"It is...?", Lily said clueless. She had no idea that it was her birthday tomorrow. She was too busy thinking about Alex

"Yes.. remember? Grace, Violet, and I told you happy early birthday this morning. We even gave you a cake..", Zoe hissed at her. How can she forget? Zoe baked the cake.

"Oh.. yah.. Sorry..", Lily told them. She did remember. It was just.. Alex. She now had more thoughts about him. He SKIPPED HER birthday tomorrow for a friend's birthday. She was gonna break up with him. Today. "Okay. Throw the party. You guys plan it. Umm.. I have to go." She didn't even care on how much trouble they would get into.. As soon as she said that, she was gone in a second.

She was off to find Alex.

"What's up with her?", Sirius asked.

"I thought you heard us talking during class.", Zoe told Sirius.

"Oh.. Alex?", James asked them.

"Duh!", Violet said. "You guys are complete idiots." She flicked all four of their foreheads. They really were complete idiots.

"What was that for?", Remus asked.

"Oh nothing. Just felt like it.", Violet said, smiling. "Now, let's get to the planning!"

With Lily

Lily scurried around Hogwarts School for Alex. She wanted to break up with him... now. The first place she checked was the boys dorms in the Ravenclaw Tower.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she used the Eagle Knocker to knock on the door for the riddle.

"Which came first? The Phoenix or the flame?", the Eagle asked.

Lily thought for about two minutes. She found the answer.

"A circle has no beginning.", she replied.

The door opened. She saw the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was filled with book shelves.

There were a couple couches and one fireplace. It was very cozy in there. It wasn't her first time in here, so she knew her way around.

She went up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Alex?", she shouted, repeating it over and over.

Lily opened the boy's dorm's door. There he was. Naked with another girl. Heather to be exact. She was another Ravenclaw. Oh, and look. She was also naked. They were on the ground. Lily stood there watching. She was frozen. She felt miserable. Blue. It was a horrible feeling. She didn't know what to do. So she just stood there.

Alex went on top of Heather kissing every part of her body. From the foot to the head. Lily felt anger and jealousy. She couldn't move. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, she shouted. "ALEX VERNON MARCO. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME."

Alex and Heather got up. Yes, Heather was beautiful. That was probably one reason he had to have sex with her. But why would he do this to Lily? Lily loved him so much.

"Lily.. I didn't think you would get in.. Or at least see me.. doing this.", he said, putting on clothes. So did Heather.

"You know what, Alex? We're done. Have sex with Heather all you want. I am appearantly not good enough for you. Good bye.", Lily said, leaving.

"Wait! Lily!", Alex shouted.

Lily turned to him. "No. We're over. Now continue your sex. Go." After that, she excited the room.

"Well.. you heard her.", Heather hissed at Alex.

"No. Just get back to the dorm. I don't want this anymore. I loved Lily... well.. I think I did.. Listen, I need time to think. So just.. leave.", Alex told her.

"Fine. But remember if you need some sex, call me.", Heather said, smirking at him.

Alex sighed and sat down on his bed as Heather exited the room.

Lily went back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Banana Fritters.", Lily said, sobbing.

"Enter..", the Fat Lady said as her portrait swung open.

Lily entered the room, drying her eyes because of her tears. She had to get this out of her head. She wasn't going to tell them what just happened.. At least, she would try to not tell them.

It was just James in the room.

"Lily!", James stood up from the arm chair he was sitting on. He felt like they were friends already.

Ever since last year they've been hanging out. The 8 of them. Not two of them. Though James wanted some alone time with Lily. "We planned the whole party! We'll be sending the invitations tomorrow at breakfa-." He was about to finish his sentence but Lily cut him off.

"Listen, Potter. Can we talk about this later, please? I'm in a terrible mood right now.", Lily said.

"What happened, Lily?", James walked up to her and made her sit on his lap once he sat down on the same arm chair he was sitting on.

Lily didn't care that she was sitting on James' lap. Some how, she felt comfortable sitting on his lap.

"Alex..", she whispered.

"What about him? What did he do? I swear, if he hurt you in any way, I will torture him.", James told Lily.

Lily laughed a little bit. She never knew that James could be so protective, sweet, and caring. "No.. don't.." She sighed. There was a breif moment of silence. "He had sex with Heather."

"Seriously? What a bastard. And Heather.. Ravenclaw Heather, I guess. Why her? You have way better looks than her. And a waaay wayy better personality.", James told her.

Lily smiled at James. "Thank you."

"For what?", James asked her.

"For everything.", Lily kissed him passionately. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him deeper. James of course, kissed back.

Once she finished, they were both speechless.

"What was that?", James asked, breaking the silence.

"I really don't know.", Lily said. "I better get going. It's getting late. Good night, James." She ran up the stairs to the Girls Dorm.

"Wow.", James whispered to himself.

Saturday, January 30, 1975

Lily woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. 6:00 AM. Why did she wake up so early? She asked herself this question but had no answer. She did set the alarm clock herself, but why? She sighed and got up to wake up the rest of the girls for their usual morning talk about what happened the day before.

She stood beside Zoe's bed first. "Aguamenti!", she said, pointing her wand to Zoe's face. She then did the same to the rest of the girls.

They went downstairs to the common room. No one was there, as usual. They were the only ones who woke up this early.

So, where were you last night, Lils?", Zoe asked.

"I went to go find Alex.", she replied.

"And..?", Grace asked.

"I caught him having sex with Heather from Ravenclaw.", Lily said, calmly. She wasn't that mad anymore.

"Seriously! Oh my gosh! Did you break up with him! Then what happened? MERLIN'S BEARD..", Violet hissed. Heather was her worst enimie too. That made it worse.

"I really don't mind about this anymore. Yes, I did break up with him. Afterwards, I came back over here. James and I talked.", Lily explained. "He said he was going to destroy Alex for hurting me, he said I had an much more amazing personality and looks." The girls looked like they were about to cry.

"There's one more thing."

"That is?", Zoe asked her.

"We kissed.", Lily told them smiling.

The room was filled with silence. The girls were shocked. Lily hated James from the first year.

"But.. your not.. dating.. right?", Violet asked.

"No. And we never will. It was just a one time thing.", she told them

"Good..", Violet said in relief.

"How about your night?", Lily asked them.

"Sirius and I went to the Room of Requirements.", Zoe said, smiling.

"James said Sirius was upstairs with the rest of The Marauders.", Lily hissed.

"Well, he was wrong.", Zoe said. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh my gosh! We're so happy for you, Zo!", Violet told her with a big smile.

"Wait.. what did you say?", Lily asked.

"What do you think I said? I said YES!", Zoe had a huge smile on her face.

"How about you two girls?", Zoe asked them, still smiling.

"We were upstairs in the dorm.. talking..", Violet said.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"And..?", Lily asked.

"Tell them, Vi.",Grace said.

"Grace loves Remus.", Violet told them, smiling.

"Loves? I do not love him! I just fancy him!", Grace said.

They laughed at Grace.

"Romance is in the air this month, huh?", Zoe whispered.

"Not really..", Violet said.

"You'll find someone great Vi. I promise you.", Lily told her, smiling.

It was about 10:00. It was breakfast time in The Great Hall.

The Marauders and the girls sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. They were ready to eat.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up from his chair.

"This announcment is for our fifth years. In a couple of weeks you will be going to an exclusive field trip. I will not tell you where or what but as our very own Violet from Gryffindor House says, 'This was just a heads up.'.", Albus said, smiling at the end of the Gryffindor table where the girls sat. He then sat down. "And now, we eat."

In all of the four house's tables, different types of food appeared. There was chicken, rice,pasta, and any food you can ever imagine.

The Marauders, of course, went for the chicken. They ate all the chicken they could. The sauce though went all over them. Their face, their robes, everything.

"You guys are pigs.", Lily told them, laughing.

Unlike the boys, the girls neatly put a napkin on their lap and ate the chicken with the fork and knife.

"You guys are neat freaks.", James said.

"Pigs are worse.", Lily told him.

"Neat freaks."

"Pigs."

"Neat freaks."

"PIGS."

"NEAT FREAKS."

The Marauders and the girls laughed. After the laughing stopped, they started to eat the chicken and pasta. The wings and eggs.

Like I said, every food you can imagine.

"Oh, what happened to the invitations for the party tonight?", Lily asked.

"Wait for it...", Remus said.

In a matter of seconds, an oragami shaped as a lily appeared infront of all the housed except Slytherin. Oh, and with the problem Lily had with Alex and Heather, they of course left them out of the party.

"How sweet are these!", Grace said, looking in the invitation.

""Lovely Lily Evan's birthday party is today and we would like all of you to celebrate with us! Come over to the Gryffinor Common Room tonight at 10:00. Oh, and bring presents for her, of course!" Sincerely, PPMW." I love that last sentence.", Lily read, laughing.

"Who made these shaped as Lilys?", Zoe asked examining the invitations.

"Sirius.", Peter said laughing.

They all laughed at him.

"What? It's my hidden talent!", Sirius told them, smiling.

"Did you know he also does hair?", Remus said.

"Really?", Grace laughed.

Lily thought for a second. "Is Alex coming? Heather?"

"Nope. We put a charm on them. They can't come into the Gryffindor Common room nor can they talk. So they can't tell on us.", James told Lily, smiling at her.

"Thank you.", Lily said, smiling.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please do leave a review! Thank you for reading! [:**

_Chapter 2 Coming Soon._


	2. Yes, I Love Lovely Lily

_I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM MY STORIES BESIDES THE EXTRA ONES LIKE VIOLET, GRACE, AND ZOE. THE REST BELONGS TO THE BRILLIANT J.K ROWLING. IF I OWNED THESE CHARACTERS {eg. The Golden Trio}, I WOULD BE J.K ROWLING. OBVIOUSLY, I AM NOT HER. IF I WAS, I WOULD BE BETTER AT WRITING & I WOULD BE ALREADY GETTING STARTED ON THE EIGHTH HARRY POTTER BOOK OF THE SERIES. ALSO, SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! MY KEYBOARD IS ACTING UP SO.. [:_

**Chapter 2; Lovely Lily's Party Part 1.**

11:00 am; January 30, 1975

_Breakfast ended at 11:00 am. The Marauders and the girls were walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Let's continue the story from there..._

"What time should we get dressed?", Lily asked the boys.

"Around 9 or something..", Peter replied.

"What are you girls gonna wear?", James asked.

"A dress and heels.", Zoe said.

"Skinny jeans and a T-shirt.", Violet said. "With the American flag on it." She smiled.

"I'm wearing a dress and sneakers. And Lily here is wearing a bra and thong.", Grace told them, smirking.

"Seriously?", James asked, almost drooling.

"In your dreams, James.", Lily told him, smirking. "I'm wearing a strapless dress and heels."

The boys laughed at James.

"If she _was _going to wear a bra and thong, would you have worn your boxers?", Remus asked. Sirius laughed at Remus' question.

"Maybe.", James said, raising an eyebrow to Lily.

They were now infront of the Fat Lady. Before one of them could say the password to enter the tower, the lights shut off.

"What the fuck?", Zoe whispered.

"You better run.", said The Fat Lady as she hid.

"Why?", Lily asked them.

In a blink of an eye, a bushy brown haired girl in the name appeared in front of them.

"Where do you think your going?", she said, gripping her wand towards them.

"What are you doing here, Bellatrix?", Sirius hissed, grabbing his wand from his robe. The rest did the same.

"Just some orders from Voldemort.", she told them. "Now... who here is a mudblood?" She started examning them. "Ahh.. you look like a mudblood." She was pointing to Lily.

"Don't you dare fucking hurt her, Bellatrix.", James said, gripping his wand tighter and Bellatrix pointed her wand towards her.

"Why won't I?", she asked grinning at him.

Behind Bellatrix came someone else.

"Severus. What are you doing here?", Bellatrix said as she turned around.

"Don't hurt her.", he said. "I was here so I could tell Lily something."

"What was it? That you love her?", Bellatrix told him in a teasing voice.

"No!", Severus shouted.

The Marauders and the girls watched as the two argued.

Bellatrix grabbed her wand from her robe. She was about to do an Unforgivable Curse on him. You could tell.

"DON'T HURT HIM!", Lily yelled at Bellatrix as she turned around.

Bellatrix laughed at Lily. She then turned around to look at Severus. "Your making that girl help you? Your pathetic."

"I do NOT need help from a filthy Mudblood like her!", Severus told Bellatrix.

Lily looked like she was about to cry. She thought she was friends with him.

Severus saw the tears about to come out of Lily's green eyes. "I never meant to call you a Mudblood! It just -"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends ... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine.", Lily told him. She whipped the tears out of her eyes that just recently came out.

"How dare you even try to help her, Severus. You are a Death Eater. A horrible one, that is. I will be metioning this to Voldemort.", Bellatrix told Severus. "As for you eight," Bellatrix said while she looked at them. "i will be back." She was about to leave but someone stopped her.

"CRUCIO!", they shouted with their wands pointed at Bellatrix. The Marauders and the rest of the girls besides Lily.

Bellatrix fell on the ground in pain.

Lily looked at Severus for one last time. "How could you?", she whispered.

She whispered the password to the Fat Lady as she swung her portrait open reveling the common room. The eight left Bellatrix and Severus on the ground.

Before James entered the common room, he looked at Bellatrix who was in pain. He then looked at was just sitting there, soaking in to what just happened. His friendship with Lily ended.

James was worried that they would get in trouble, so he had no choice but to do a Memory Charm. He pointed his wand at Severus. "Obliviate." Severus lost his memory. James walked in the common room.

_**With The Girls At The Dorm..**_

Lily sat on her bed crying. This was the second relationship she had to end. It was horrible.

"It's okay, sweetie..", Violet said while she rested her head on Lily's shoulder. She started stroking her hair trying to comfort her.

"We always told you he was a bad guy.. You should have stayed away from him.", Zoe explained to Lily.

She cried even more. She felt dissapointed that she didn't go with what her friends told her. They were right. He's a pure-blood, a Death Eater, a Slytherin, and most importantly, a bastard.

"We're trying to comfort her, not prove her wrong.", Grace whispered to Zoe, elbowing her.

"Sorry..", Zoe whispered back.

"You know what, Lils? It's your birthday. Try to be happy!", Grace told her.

"PLUS, we have your birthday party coming! So.. let's get ready?", Violet said.

Lily whipped her tears off her face and got out of her bed. "Ok."

"Yay!", Zoe yelled, clapping.

Lily forced a smile while the girls smiled back at her.

_**With The Boys.**_

Peter went over to Sirius' bed so he can read the magazine he saw Sirius finished reading.

"Why are you so preverted?", Peter asked Sirius who was brushing his curly brown hair. It was a Playboy magazine. He started flipping through the magazine.

"Look who's preverted now.", Sirius told him with a smirk. He was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded up and skinny jeans. The rest of the boys wore somthing similar to hsi outfit.

James was lying down on his bed throwing and catching a tiny ball. "Do you think Lily's okay?"

"She has great friends to comfort her. Of course she's okay.", Remus said. "I wonder what exactly Grace will be wearing to the party."

"Why do you care?", Peter asked.

"Cuz, if she looks great, I have to look great too.", he replied.

"Did you ask her to be your date or something?", Sirus asked him still brushing his curly hair.

"No..", Remus whispered.

"Why didn't you?", James asked Remus.

"Why should I?", Remus said.

"Because you like her.", Sirius told him.

"So what if I like her? Doesn't mean I have to ask her out.", Remus replied.

"Well, you should.", James said.

Remus thought for a moment. "I will." He left the room. Possibly to the Girls Dorm.

"And you, James. Will you be getting Lily drunk?", Sirius asking, smirking.

"Of course not!", James replied. There was a slight pause then James finally spoke. "Well... _maybe._"

_In The Girls Dorm.._

The girls were talking until they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?", Zoe shouted.

"Remus. May I come in?", he asked.

"No! We're dressing up!", Violet yelled to him.

"Can Grace atleast come out of the room then? I really need to ask her something!", Remus hissed. The girls guessed he really wanted this- Remus never hissed.

"Oooo.. Grace got a boyfriend!", Zoe said in a whisper, smirking at Grace.

Grace threw her pillow that she was hugging while sitting in bed to Zoe. She smiled then went out the door.

"I wonder what that's all about.", Lily thought out loud.

They continued talking and waited for Grace to come back.

_With Remus & Grace.._

Once Grace exited the door, she stared at Remus. She didn't realise what dreamy eyes he had.

"Well..", Grace said.

"I need to ask you something.", Remus replied.

"And your question is?", said Grace.

"I was wondering if.. if you would like to be my date for Lily's party.", Remus said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that.", Grace lied, smiling.

Appearently, Remus didn't catch the lie. "I said-"

"Of course I will!", Grace laughed.

He smiled at Grace and out of the blue- he kissed her.

Grace was silent- shocked. Remus did that. _Remus. _It was more of a James-Sirius kind a move. An out of the blue kiss. She turned around and went back to the dorm without saying a word.

_At The Boys Dorm._

Remus was shocked- just like Grace. Why did he do that? He didn't mean to.

_"Her lips were right in front of me! What was I suppose to do?", _he thought to himself.

As he entered the dorm, the others noticed Remus thinking hard. But what about?

Once he sat down on his bed, he was still shocked. James, who was also sitting on his bed, threw a pillow at Remus. "Moooony. What happened? Did you do it?"

"Yes..", Remus quietly said.

"Why so timid?", Sirius asked.

"Timid? Since when did you use words like that, Sirius?", Peter laughed quietly.

Sirius shrugged and looked back at Remus.

"I kissed her.", Remus looked up at them.

"That's great!", James said, smiling.

"It really is!", said Sirius who was also smiling.

"No- it's not. She just _left _when I kissed her.", Remus replied.

"Well, she was probably just shocked. Forget about it, Remus. Now, comb your hair. You look.. terible.", James said, throwing Sirius' hair brush which had _ a lot _of his curly hair on it.

"Gee. Thanks Prongs." said Remus as he caught the brush.

_With The Girls.._

They were already talking about it. The kiss, that is. Violet was so excited for Grace- so was Zoe. Lily? She didn't seem so happy about it.

"Grace.. you guys aren't even dating yet..", Lily said.

"So? You and James kissed. Your not dating. You never will date him.. Right?", asked Grace.

"Well.. Never mind that. Listen.. I just don't think this is a good idea! I know something about him, okay? I've been friends with him since Year 1... There is something that you don't know about him, Grace.", Lily said.

"And that is?", Grace asked.

Lily sighed. She couldn't tell Grace. This would ruin her friendship with Remus and Grace..

"I.. I can't tell you.. I guess you'll know soon enough. Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt..", Lily said.

"Why would I-", Grace was about to say something but Lily cut her off.

"Like I said, you'll find out soon enough, Grace.", Lily replied.

_The clock showed that it as 9:50. Ten minutes until the party._

The girls and The Marauders were already downstairs with a few people already. A few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs were probably coming in already because the Fat Lady's portrait was opened.

"Welcome! Your ten minutes early but who cares!", Sirius said with a smile on his face. Probably just because the people he was talking to were three Hufflepuffs- they were triplets- beautiful ones. "May I offer you a Firewhiskey?" He showed them to the bar.

A couple minutes later, the lights were dimmed, music was playing, people were dancing to the latest wrock songs including The Misistry Of Magic, and basically everyone in Hogwarts was here- except the two gits in Ravenclaws and the Slytherins.

Lily was with Violet in the middle of the room looking for the rest of their group.

"I think that's Grace over there!", Violet shouted with the loud music playing in the background.

"That can't be her! That girl is like.. French kissing.. REMUS?", Lily replied in shock.

"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone!", she said. Violet then spotted Zoe, who was flirting with a Hufflepuff. She believed that it might have been a Diggory.

"Where's James?", Lily asked Violet as they walked to a sorta quiet corner.

"With Remus at the bar.",Violet said as she winked at the Ravenclaw that just passed by. She then _followed _where ever he was going.

Lily smiled to herself and walked over to the bar to talk to James.

"JAMES!", Lily yelled at him. He didn't hear her so Lily decided to listen to what he and Sirius were talking about.

"I AM NOT GETTING LILY DRUNK!", James yelled at Sirius. Lily smiled.

"WHY NOT?", Sirius replied.

"SHE COULD GET HURT OR SOMETHING.", James said.

"OR YOUR AFRAID SHE'LL HOOK UP WITH SOME OTHER DUDE.", Sirius yelled, smirking at him.

"JAMES!", Lily yelled for the last time smiling.

He turned around. Finally. He had heard her.

"Hi!", James said smiling like he was in kindergarden.

"WHY ARE THERE FIRST YEARS IN HERE?",Lily shouted.

"SIRIUS AND PETER WANT TO GET THEM DRUNK. OH, AND I HAVE TO TRAVEL AROUND THE CASTLE WITH THEM TO FIND LEPRECHAUNS!", he replied, smiling.

"You guys are gits. You know that?", she shouted, flashing a smile back at him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**_

_LOVELY LILY'S PARTY PART 2._

**So.. how was it? Good? I feel like I'm rushing this so I am going to do some longer maybe shorter chapters. Also, I'm going to do some.. DOWNERS in this story so be prepared! I'll start once Part 2 is finished! Okay, well.. STAY TUNED! ~PPMW **


	3. Yes, I Love Lovely Lily Part 2

**Chapter 3; Lovely Lily's Party Part 2**

_4:00; January 30, 1975_

An hour has passed in Lily's party and everyone was still there- dancing, drinking, & chatting...

"Birthday girl!", Sirius shouted across the room at Lily, causing her to jump. "Want a Firewhiskey?"

Lily looked at Sirius and nodded, smiling. She glanced at Zoe and the pair walked over to the Bar, Zoe's Firewhisky amounts already replenished.

Sirius poured a glass of Firewhiskey and handed to Lily once she reached the bar table.

Lily smiled and took the glass from him. "Thank you, Sirius."

At that precise moment, James approached the girls and grinned. "Are you enjoying your party, Lovely?"

"Yes, it's great! Thank you, James.", Lily replied.

"Excuse me, but I have to go 'help' the first years.", James said, smirking as he walked away.

"Go get 'em, Prongs!", Sirius yelled.

"This can't turn out good.", Lily muttered under her breath.

James walked over to the first years, who were dressed in their pajamas - extremely drunk.

"Hey, first years!", James greeted them.

"Hi Mr.! Can I have more of this... drink?", a little girl asked him, showing him her cup of Firewhiskey.

"Are you sure? Do you want to look for leprechauns instead?", James replied excitedly.

"YAY!", all the first years cheered.

They exited through the Fat Lady's portrait, James in the lead. Lily, Zoe, and Peter followed the first years and James outside curiously.

They'd been travelling around the castle while James was giving a tour with commentary on the surroundings for five minutes.

"Now see here kids, this painting is a bitch. He told me to tuck my shirt in and I was like, no you tuck your shirt in!" James said, his words combining together.

Professor McGonagall passed at that exact moment, shocked that there were so many students wandering the halls at four in the morning.

"MY WORD! And what, may I ask, are you doing?" McGonagall exclaimed, waking nearby paintings that had slept through James' tour. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well, Professor, we're looking for Leprechauns," James grinned.

Lily and Zoe giggled behind the rowdy first years. "Are you drunk?" McGonagall asked; her face livid.

"Well, I'd say we are, wouldn't you Professor?"

"Potter, don't you be smart with me! I can guess who was involved with this. Stay right here," she ordered.

"Yes sir!" James said with a sloppy salute. "I mean ma'am. Yes, ma'am!" he tacked on when McGonagall's eyes narrowed even more.

They did as they were told. A few moments later McGonagall returned with Grace, Violet, Remus, and Sirius. Remus had a lipstick mark on his cheek the exact colour or Grace's lipstick, so it wasn't difficult to guess what was going on when McGonagall discovered them.

She cast a sobering charm on the first years and sent them back to bed with a snarl.

"I've sent every student in that room back to bed. You will all be coming with me to Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said, marching away.

They followed her obediently in a herd to the stone Gargoyles. She didn't have to give the password, though; the stairs were already moving. Regulus Black stepped off, surprised to find himself face-to-face with his elder brother.

"Sirius! Why are you here at four in the morning?", Regulus asked.

"We got a couple of first years drunk.", he said knowledgably, shrugging.

"Oh, a couple? There were at least twenty! You also threw a party and got almost the whole population of Gryffindor drunk!", McGonagall screeched.

Regulus failed to suppress a laugh at the situation. McGonagall's eyes flashed menacingly again.

"Oh come on, Professor. It sounds bad when you say it like that," Sirius told her , slinging his arm around her shoulders.

She looked horrified, and swatted his arm away.

They left Regulus and McGonagall knocked once on the headmaster's door. Dumbledore's low, wise voice said "Come in" softly.

The Marauders, the girls, and McGonagall entered.

"Ah, Minerva. What brings you here at this time of night?", Dumbledore asked, sounding like he knew perfectly well why she was here.

"These fifth year students threw a party and got most of the population of the Gryffindors drunk.", McGonagall replied with a forced but calm voice.

He looked at the fifth years. "Is this true?" To everyone's surprise, he looked as if he was trying to hide amusement.

"Damn right it is!", Sirius answered, grinning.

"Sobrius," Dumbledore said calmly, pointing his wand at them.

In a matter of minutes, they were all sober again.

"Now, why was a party thrown?" Dumbledore asked lightly, his eyes twinkling as he surveyed them. Lily's face flushed a red that was identical to her hair.

"For Evans's birthday, sir," James said.

Dumbledore sighed. "I see; who was in charge?"

"That would be us, sir," Sirius said, motioning to himself and James.

"And the rest?"

"We were all in charge, sir.", Grace said from behind Remus. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh. Who is at fault for the eleven-year-olds?" Dumbledore asked, though he was smiling.

"Sirius and I, sir" James said.

Dumbledore, to everyone's surprise, chuckled. "What about the prefects? That is an issue."

"I knew what I was doing, sir, and I accept full punishment.", Remus answered solemnly.

"I also acc-", Lily began but she was interrupted by James.

"Lily isn't at fault for any of this. She didn't really even want the party.", He said, shooting her a furtive glance. Lily frowned at him.

"But she is here- and clearly drunk.", Dumbledore replied, indicating her slightly bedgraddled appearance.

"She told us not to throw a party. We did anyway and forced her to come. Then we got her drunk," James said, feigning an ashamed expression. Lily had to hand it to him; he was quite a good actor.

"So , Miss Evans deserves no punishment?" Dumbledore said, a mischievous glint in his eyes behind his half-moon glasses. He clearly was up to something, but no-one could discern what.

"That's right, sir," James said, looking confused when he caught Lily glaring at him.

"Actually, sir, I should be punished, too. I made no effort to stop them other than saying I wasn't interested in having a party."

Dumbledore seemed satisfied. "Alright then, your punishments are as follows - You must clean the common room without magic, have it done by morning, and I will take ten points from Gryffindor for each of you."

They all looked at Dumbledore , astounded that they'd been let off so easily. They had been certain they'd at least get detention.

"Thank you, sir." Lily said, breaking the shocked silence.

Dumbledore smiled. "You may leave."

Forty grueling minutes later, they all collapsed onto the couches, the room finally pristine.

"Phew. Right; open your presents, Evans." Sirius said, sitting up with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Lily considered this. "Only if you guys help; I honestly don't have the energy," she sighed, looking at the two hundred and fifty-something boxes and bags stacked irregularly on top of each other.

The joined her, muttering excitedly, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Accio!" Remus said, directing his wand at the tower and the pile zoomed onto the floor.

"Open this one first," Peter threw her a rectangular box. "It's from the four of us," he said, looking at his fellow Marauders.

"James wrapped it," Sirius smirked.

She untied the bow that was the exact same shade of green as her eyes and lifted the lid of the mint green box.

"Oh, thank you guys!" she smiled, opening the book they'd given her, labeled: Intriguing & Highly Useful Potions by Zacharias Janer.

"Mine next!" Zoe exclaimed- she'd gotten Lily a sliver necklace chain.

"Now ours.", Violet and Grace said, handing her miniature boxes.

She opened Violet's to find a tiny silver, emerald encrusted 'L', then opened Grace's, which was a matching emerald encrusted 'E'. She suddenly understood the empty necklace.

"Thank you so much, girls!" she cried, embracing them. She threaded her initials onto the necklace then turned to the girls. "Can someone put it on me?"

Grace fastened the chain around her neck and Lily admired the green and silver initials in her hand.

Forty-five boxes of chocolates, earrings, bracelets, books, dresses and various makeup essentials later , Lily leaned her back against the wall.

"I wish people wouldn't do this," she groaned.

"Do what?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Give me stuff," Lily said.

"You're mental," Peter laughed.

She opened another box containing more chocolates. "Honeydukes Finest" the box declared. She pulled the lid off, sniffed once and then wrinkled her nose.

"Anybody want a love potion?" she asked, extending the box of chocolates in her hand.

"Oooh, who's it from?" Saph asked, reading the gift tag.

She looked at Lily, her eyes twinkling, and a smile on her face.

"Who's Zach?", Grace giggled while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Huh? Give me that," Lily said. "I cross my heart; I don't know anyone by the name of Zach," she said, giggling shyly.

"Looks like you've got some competition," Sirius joked, nudging James.

To everyone's surprise, Lily laughed at this.

"When have I not got competition? Everyone wants her," James grinned, and she flushed again.

Zoe threw a small box at Lily's head, hitting her in the face.

"Do you mind?" Lily said loudly, massaging her head but smiling all the same.

"You forgot about your presents," Grace reminded her.

"Ugh, how many are left?" Lily asked.

Violet quickly counted them. "One hundred and twenty four."

Lily's eyes widened, and she gave a hollow laugh.

_February 20th, 1975_

Violet woke up at exactly 5 AM on the shivery February morning. Seeing that it was a Saturday, everyone would wake up around mid-day. No one knew this side of her, but Violet was quite smart. Once a month, she would wake up early and go to Ravenclaw tower to answer one of the riddles. No one knew of this- it was her secret.

She dressed in a pink short sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and her Gryffindor robe to keep her warm. It was not only stylish to her, but it was cozy. Yes, Violet has a whole different identity that was kept in secret.

Violet left Gryffindor Tower quietly. She didn't want to get caught just like last month.

Eventually, she arrived at Ravenclaw Tower. She loved listening to the riddles asked. She wouldn't answer the riddle, though, in front of the door. Violet didn't want to get inside the common room. All she wanted was the riddle.

She lifted the tapper and let it fall gently.

"There are men in a room: two fathers and two sons. There are only three men. Explain," the voice from the knocker said.

Violet walked away , quietly musing over the question in her head and it wasn't until she was halfway down the seventh floor corridor when she realised the answer.

"Of course; a grandfather, father and son," she murmured under her breath, smiling slightly.

"What's that, Mudblood? Talking to yourself now, are we?" a voice like ice whispered in her ear over her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Ernie.", Violet spat, trying to keep her voice from faltering.

Ernie was another American but had a British accent unlike Violet. He was in Slytherin- of course- and Ernie was close friends with none other than Regulus Black.

She started to walk; it was only a few more steps until she'd reach the corner that led towards Professor McGonagall's office. He wouldn't dare attempt anything right outside her door. However, before she could get far he appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

"Not so fast. Locomotor Mortis!"

Violet let out a swear under her breath. They hadn't learnt the counter curse to the leg-lock charm yet. She slowly, inconspicuously reached for her wand from her back pocket.

"What do you think you're doing, Mudblood? Expelliarmus!" he said, louder than normal conversation volume, an appeased smile spreading on his face as her wand clattered to the floor.

Violet saw Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother, appear from around the corner and halt to watch the scene. He went unnoticed, save for Violet, and his face remained impassive, much like his brother's.

"You were going to curse me, weren't you?" Ernie asked threateningly.

"No," Violet whispered, avoiding his cold gray eyes.

"No what?"

"I will not call you sir, Ernie. I would like to call you a bastard instead!"

"How dare you speak to me like that? Venis Ignem!"

Violet's knees buckled and she clawed at the insides of her wrists and elbows, closing her hands around them, trying to extinguish the flames she was sure were flowing through her veins.

She was aware of Ernie's hostile snorts of laughter. "Get up, Mudblood. Can't handle a little flame? How do you know it's not all in your head?"

She opened her eyes through the agony continuing to course through her body and saw Regulus stroll over to join them.

"You're going to be late," he told Ernie. "I have a free first up, why don't you let me take it from here?" he grinned down at Ernie, reaching for his wand.

"Okay, but only because you need practice before you're er... branded," Ernie said, smirking at Violet's writhing figure before he hurried off down the corridor.

Regulus waited until he saw Ernie turn the corner before he grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her to her feet, leading her down the corridor. Her veins still burning, she followed him to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. He paced quickly past it three times, and through her discomfort, Violet didn't even notice the door appear opposite it.

He checked the hall for any sign of students and opened the door, pulling Violet inside and closing it again.

Violet looked through the tears in her eyes and saw they were in a small, unfurnished room. Regulus let go of her arm and pointed his wand at her.

"Please don't hurt me!" Violet cried, her voice cracking.

"Frigus Venis!" he said and a light blue beam of light hit Violet in the chest.

She gasped and squeezed her eyes closed and was surprised when the fire coursing through her veins immediately subsided.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," Regulus said quietly when Violet squinted at him.

"But... you're a... Slytherin... and I'm a Mudblood."

"Yeah, well, I don't like them hurting certain people.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Violet asked, lowering the wand that she held pointed at his stomach.

Regulus shrugged. "Well, I didn't want him to hurt you. I know what he's capable of, and there are people who have reasons to deserve it."

"Like who?"

"Like me," Regulus muttered so quietly that Violet wasn't sure whether she heard it.

"What was that curse exactly? And how did you know how to reverse it? Thanks for that, by the way," Violet added, her wand hanging by her side in her hand.

She sat on the floor cross legged, silently astounded when Regulus mirrored her actions.

"Well," he said, leaning back on his hands, "that was one of Ernie's creations. He invented that spell to use on Mudbloods-" he said the word with ease, clearly no offence meant, "- and Muggles. What it actually does is, it gives you the illusion that your veins are on fire and burning, but really that is all it is; an illusion, so you aren't actually physically damaged. You're lucky, considering it was Ernie, I'm surprised he didn't try something much, much worse."

"OH.. Well.. Where are we?", she asked.

"The Room of Requirement.", he replied.

Violet stared at him. "What the hell is that?" She asked.

Regulus laughed. "When you pass by it, think of something you want- something you need. For example, I needed somewhere to hide you."

"I get it..", Violet said under her breath. "Well.. I better get going. My friends might start to worry.

"It's still 5 AM." Regulus reminded her, melancholy tainting his voice.

"We have this thing that we do.. Anyway.. Umm.. How about we meet here again?"

Regulus seemed surprised, but pleased. "That would be great. But when?"

"I have to think - Anytime maybe - Well, I got to go. Bye!", Violet said and she was already outside of the Room of Requirement before he could return it.

When Violet returned to the dormitory the girls were sound asleep. Although still shaken from the previous event, she decided to do what Lily often did.

"AGUAMENTI!" She cried, directing her wand at Lily's forehead. A spurt of water flew through the air.

"Ugh! Violet!", Lily woke immediately. "Why do you have to wake me up SO early?"

"Aren't we doing our usual morning talk?", Violet asked, confused. If it hadn't been for that, she would not have departed from Regulus.

"Not today, Vi."Lily said irritably.

"Sorry", Violet scoffed, flopping onto her bed again and scowling.

A few minutes later, Violet heard a noise. It sounded as if someone was outside. No - Was it someone crumbling paper? It couldn't be..

She decided to go outside to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Oh no." She breathed, surveying Lily's ex, Alex.

Violet rushed back inside, her heart thundering. "Wake up!" She whispered, deliberately making her voice have the quality of screaming. The girls woke instantly.

"What is it?" Zoe asked, sounding displeased and tired.

"Alex is here.", Violet panted.

The girls snapped out of their dozes once the word "Alex" had left Violet's lips.

"Wake the boys up, Grace. Violet, Zoe, and I will be downstairs.", Lily commanded as she pulled on her jacket and headed toward the Common Room, while Grace directed her footsteps to the Boys Dormitory.

In the Common Room, Alex was lounging on the sofa as if he were a Gryffindor.

"What are you doing here?", Lily demanded, outraged.

Alex stood up once he heard Lily's voice and turned around to face her. "Lily. I'm here to say sorry."

"About what? It's over, Alex. It's been almost a month. Go have sex with Heather or whatever her name is."

"It's your fault, Alex.", Violet said angrily.

Alex scowled. "You're not involved with this, Mudblood."

Violet was in shock. Mudblood? He'd never used that term before.

"GET OUT!", Lily shouted. "NOW!"

Grace hurried down the staircase with the Boys trailing behind her.

"Woah, whoa, whoa. What's all this noise about?" Sirius complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Exactly. It's like.. 6 AM or something.", James hissed.

Grace whispered something to James and Sirius. Peter and Remus were already aware that Alex was occupying the room.

"Since when did you resort to such a thing as to call someone a Mudblood?", Lily spat at him.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?", Alex yelled with enough volume to wake everyone else. He marched towards Lily and grabbed her shirt.

"Stop it!", Lily yelped. She was choking.

"James, do something!", Zoe yelled at him. James was still half asleep but was now fully aware that his crush was being choked by her ex. He ran over to where they stood, struggling, and pushed Alex away from Lily.

Lily landed on the floor by Sirius and Remus. They assisted Lily while she scrambled to her feet while James and Alex were fighting. Fighting - not duelling. James had left his wand in the sock that was upstairs by his bed as usual. And Alex? I have no idea.

"How dare you do that to her!", James yelled, aiming a punch at Alex's face. He dodged it.

"It's not my fault she dumped me!"

"No, it was because you were being a Bastard and having sex with another girl!"

Alex ceased and James followed his lead. He was right. It was Alex's fault. It had always been his fault. It seemed like last month when Bellatrix and Snape had arrived, James thought. He had to use a memory charm just in case..

"Now get out of here!", James yelled. He lifted Alex up - he wasn't heavy - and threw him out the Fat Lady's portrait. He left the portrait open with Alex outside, sprawled on the ground. Lily stepped in front of Alex, seething.

"Obliviate."She said quietly. Once the spell had been performed she closed the Portrait Hole with a snap. Lily smiled - She realised that Alex wasn't the right one for her and never had been. If he really did love her, why would he have sex with another girl? But he had come back to say sorry...

She wasn't certain what would become of her and Alex. Their relationship would be a difficulty that was true. Did she have the strength to rekindle it? For now, she would have to wait and see.

_February 21st, 1975_

The hall was full and vibrating with excited chatter. Everyone was waiting for their food - but also eager to learn of the Field Trip Dumbledore had been hinting of. At last, Dumbledore got to his feet and the hall fell silent at once.

"I hope you all had a pleasant weekend.", Dumbledore said, beaming around at them all. "But of course, tomorrow brings a fresh week and a fresh opportunity to learn."

The students from each house groaned.

"However, this does not apply for the Fifth- Years.", Dumbledore continued, and the Fifth-Years around the hall visibly brightened. "I have organised for each of the school houses to travel to a different school. Gryffindor House will be at Beauxbatons, Slytherin house will be at Durmstrang, Ravenclaw house will be at Kwadleigh, an American Witchcraft Academy and Hufflepuff will be at Dexuan. You all will be leaving on March 1st. Thank you. That is all."

Food appeared on each table. Everyone leapt into the many platters - except for the eight Gryffindors grouped around the end of their table.

"What in the name of Merlin are we to do at Beauxbatons? It's a load of Bitches without flaws, if you ask me."

"Correction, Violet. HOT bitches without any flaws.", Sirius said, smirking and waggling his eyebrows.

Zoe glared at him. "Babe?" She admonished, raising an eyebrow coldly.

"Sorry-" Sirius muttered, averting his eyes to the tablecloth.

"Oh ha-ha, fantastic acting." Zoe said sarcastically.

James looked as though he was in deep thought. "DUMBLEDORE?." he finally yelled up the table.. "CAN WE PICK WHO WE BUNK WITH?". He looked at the Boys and Lily; the hall was silent as the other Fifth-Years were probably wondering the exact same thing.

"Can you please shut up about your special Field-Trip? It's pathetic that we can't go!", a sixth year from the Slytherin table bellowed.

"Good question, Mr. Potter.", Dumbledore ignored the comment from the Slytherin table. "Yes, you may pick. Now, if any of you have questions about this, please visit me at my office."

Everyone continued to eat and gradually the chatter around the hall broke out once more. The Fifth-Years felt more contented, although the majority of the school were livid.

After dinner, the girls and Marauders trouped back to the Tower - safely, this time.

"Pig Snout.", Grace said once they had reached the portrait of the Fat-Lady.

They entered and sat on the couches by the cozy, crackling fire.

"Do we all agree that we're all bunking together?", Sirius asked.

"I guess. But you all know who I am going to avoid on this trip, right?", Lily said, glancing at James.

"Why?", James gave her a puppy dog face.

"Deal with it, Potter.", she said, smirking.

"Why are we even talking about this? It's still a week or so..", Grace pointed out.

"Yes, you're right." Zoe said. The others nodded solemnly and burst into laughter.

_February 25th, 1975_

Violet was once again awake at Five am. She couldn't decide on what to do- everyone was sleeping. She concluded to try to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard someone walking downstairs. She had nothing else to do, so why not go and see what or who was there? She put on her bathroom robe and walked quietly outside.

In the dark Common Room, someone was standing. She could see the figure- a tall, curly haired figure. "Sirius?", she asked.

"Lumos.", the boy said. The room glowed with light.

"Regulus!", Violet said, shocked. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"Is it wrong for me to be in here? And Ernie always sneaks in here, raping someone. I'm only here because you never went back to the Room of Requirement. I was waiting for you, you know."

"Ernie rapes - Wait what? You do know your little friend raped Grace a few days ago, right? And it's not wrong for you to be in here. It's just you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor- if anyone else saw you - besides my friends - they would kill you. I suggest you get out of here. Sorry."

Regulus looked disappointed. "Okay - fine." He was about to leave when Violet grabbed him by his Slytherin robe.

"Listen, Regulus. Go to the Room of Requirement on March 1st so I can see you the day I leave. Got it?",Violet said. Before Regulus can say, 'OK.', Violet kissed him. "So long, Regulus." She waited for him to leave or to say something, but he remained silent and left.

**How was it? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 4 is sure to come soon! Also, special thanks to my new {may I say AMAZING?} Beta Reader, Lauren! You should go read her stories at her profile. Just search up Hermione's Harmony! She truly made this story amazing. Good bye for now! [: ~A**


	4. Yes, I Hate Imperius

**Chapter 4: **_Imperius._

_9:00; February 25th, 1975_

Lily and Grace sat in the front row of Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom.

"Good morning everyone. I am Professor Doorel.", the Professor said.

Lily raised her hand. "Excuse me, sir, but are you related to the author of Curses and Counter-Curses?"

"That is correct - I'm his great Grandson and don't call me sir, I am not my father. Call me Mr. D," he told the class. "Why are you late?" he asked as Violet and Zoe ran into the classroom, followed by the Marauders.

"We were held up by some Slytherins, sir.", Violet panted.

"Mr. D, actually.",he said. "I'm assuming they left you alone?"

"Well - I stunned him, actually.", Zoe admitted.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"What?" Lily asked dubiously as they all took their seats.

"You showed that you know how to defend yourself without physically harming your opponent," he said. "But now I must begin my lesson. I will not bore you explaining the importance of O.W.L.'s because you want to know the truth? Lord Voldemort won't give a flying rat's ass if you have two O.W.L.'s or twenty," he said harshly, ignoring the gasps and flinches at the name.

His face turned rigid. "The three illegal curses- what are they and what do they do? Has anyone ever had a curse used on them before? You- the red-head- name a curse."

"Th-the Cruciatus curse, Mr. D," Lily stammered, a little offended by her inconsiderate name.

"Yes, the torture curse. Cruciatus is the Latin word for torture. Has anyone had this curse used on them before?"

To everyone's surprise, Sirius raised his hand slightly.

"Ah," Mr. D said softly. "I know who you are. You are a Black, correct?"

Sirius nodded once, his face impassive.

"Sirius Black. Let me guess who cursed you... ah I see you are a skilled Occlumens."

"Please stay out of my head, Mr. D," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, no offence meant. I know your family, so may I try and guess who cursed you without prying it out of your mind?"

"Be my guest," Sirius said. The rest of the class was watching the teacher and student converse, confused.

"My best guess is that you were cursed by your cousin Bellatrix? Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are correct."

James, Remus and Peter stared at him. Not once had he ever mentioned this horrid thing to them.

"Next curse?" he said abruptly. "You there, dark hair, blue eyes, name a curse."

"Who, me?" Alessandra and Stefania de Luca said together in strong Italian accents.

"Hmm, you tell me one and you tell me the other," Mr. D said.

"Imperius, the mind controlling curse," Alessandra said.

"Correct. Now- the worst of all?" he asked Stefania, who blanched.

"Avada Kedavra; the killing curse," She whispered.

"Ah yes, Avada Kedavra. No one in the history of the Wizarding world is known to have survived this curse. A flash of vivid green and it's over."

Everyone was silent, watching him pace back and forth. "Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to use the Imperious Curse of a volunteer, to teach them to throw it off. Of course I will not make you do anything embarrassing, dangerous or wrong. You will be safe, do I have a volunteer?"

The whole class automatically turned their heads towards the back of the class where the Marauders sat, to see if they'd volunteered. As they'd predicted, all four boys sat with their hands in the air.

Grace raised her hand also.

"What are you doing?" Remus hissed at her.

"I'll be fine," she whispered back, determinedly not looking him in the eye.

"Think you'll be fine, eh? Why don't you come and prove it to us then?" Mr. D said.

Grace went in front of the classroom, prepared for what Mr. D was going to throw at her. Remus was watching her with a slight frown creasing his face.

"Raise your left hand," Mr. D ordered. Grace obeyed, her hand shaking slightly.

"Put it back down."

She dropped it to her side.

"Take two steps backwards."

As she took the steps, a small voice in her head kept asking "Why am I doing this?"

"Walk to me," Mr. D said.

Grace to one step towards him and then hesitated. She lifted her foot and lowered it again as though she couldn't make up her mind in which direction to go.

"I said, walk to me!" Mr. D said more forcefully.

She hesitated again.

Mr. D watched her in awe. "Alright, go to the back of the classroom."

"No... Don't...," she whispered desperately to herself.

She took a step towards the back of the classroom.

"Lie down," Mr. D instructed softly. She slowly moved into sitting position but would go no further. "I won't..." Grace said.

"See class, she is doing quite well. You may notice her talking to herself. She won't realise she was doing it. She is doing splendidly for a first timer. Usually skilled Auror's after lots of training can throw off this curse."

Grace sat on the floor, willing herself to not lie down. The voice fought for dominance inside her head.

I won't listen to you, Grace thought back to the voice. I won't do it.

"She is completely unaware of her surroundings. She can't hear us either unless I instruct her to do something. Let's see her surprise when she finds herself standing on the teacher's desk. I will take the curse off her once she is up there, no sooner, no later. Stand on the desk."

She stood up. "No," she said, more forcefully than before. "No," she said again.

I will not do it. I will regain my mind. I will not do what they say, she thought.

Mr. D stared at her with his mouth open. He watched as awareness and realisation became apparent on her face again.

"How did I do?" she asked him, returning to her seat. The rest of the class gasped.

"I didn't take the curse off you. How...?" Mr. D said.

"What do you mean you didn't take the curse of me? Does that mean I'm Imperised right now?"

Mr. D slowly shook his head. "No, you completely threw it off. I don't understand, I can't believe you could even think-" He paused, plainly struggling with his words. "You spoke your thoughts aloud, and you were resisting! Have you ever been Imperised before?" he asked.

"No, is that abnormal that I could do that?"

"Yes it is. You haven't ever been under that curse before and you threw it off completely. Abnormal but amazing, I must be sure to alert Professor Dumbledore. Read page 365 then you may leave.", he added with a glance at his watch.

Everyone- including the Professor- hastily got up and left the classroom besides Lily.

They probably didn't even read the page. Lily thought to herself, sighing. She continued to read.

James entered the classroom and sat beside Lily. "Hey, Evans."

"Hey, Potter.", Lily said, looking at him and taking a break from her reading.

"Almost done with the page?", he asked, smiling.

"Yes- Just a few more sentences. So, can you be quiet for a second?"

"Sure."

A second later, he had to talk. "It's been a second."

Lily chuckled. "I'm serious, James." She continued to read.

"Hurrrryy upp! We have Firewhiskey at the common room!"

"I am not having another Firewhiskey again, Potter.", Lily said, giving him a fierce and significant look. "Remember my birthday?"

"Oh.. yeah, right.", James said. "That was the best birthday party I've ever attended this whole year, though."

"Well- you threw the party..", Lily laughed once again. She read one more sentence and was finished with the page. "Done. Let's go?"

"Sure." James said. He got up, pushed his chair in, and helped Lily up.

Lily smiled at him. "Thank you."

James smiled back but didn't let go of her hand. He just stared at Lily's astoundingly beautiful eyes - containing more beauty than in his wildest dreams.

"James? James! POTTER!", Lily yelled, snapping James abruptly from his reverie.

"What? Huh? Sorry."

"You can let go of my hand now", She hinted, smiling.

"Oh- sorry.",James blushed and dropped her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>At The Common Room<p>

"Finally! You guys are here!", Violet said as James and Lily entered the room.

"Your came here like Regulus time. He's never been punctual.", Sirius hissed.

Lily smiled. "Sorry."

She surveyed the room. "Potter said there was going be Firewhiskey here. Quite frankly, I see no FireWhisky."

They laughed at Lily.

"I thought you didn't want any.", James asked, grinning.

"Just hand me some!" Lily demanded, though she was also smiling.

Sirius chucked a bottle of Firewhisky at her. She caught it and downed half in one.

"Did you guys even bother to read the page Professor gave us?" Lily asked, failing at keeping the suspicion from her voice.

Peter laughed. "Of course not. We're not mental."

"Speaking of Professer; I don't like him at all, considering what he did-" He trailed of, looking at Grace with concern.

Grace sighed. "It's fine, babe."

"Babe? You guys are dating now?" Violet yelped, staring between them in shock.

"Ever since Lily's party. You're the only one who doesn't know?"

"I've been busy", Violet said indignantly , thinking of Regulus. "May I have a Firewhiskey?"

"Sure.", Sirius threw another bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Do you guys know the bathroom on the 2nd floor?", Lily asked.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?", Zoe asked.

"Yes. I saw some rumors about each of you guys", Lily replied.

"What? Why were you up there anyway?", asked Violet.

"I had to go to the loo this one time, really badly, and the closest bathroom at Moaning Myrtle's.", Lily said.

"Where were the rumors at?", Peter asked.

"Did it say anything about how cute I am?", James asked hopefully.

"And my hair?", Sirius added.

Lily snorted derisively. "The wall, no, and yes."

"Seriously?", Sirius said, shocked.

"Yes. Someone wrote, 'Sirius' hair is so puffy!'", Lily laughed.

"Puffy? No one should describe my hair as puffy!", Sirius complained.

"Anyway- does anybody have the Muggle Studies notes?", Lily asked, looking around at them all.

"Muggle Studies? You take Muggle Studies?", James said in shock.

"Yes. So does Grace, Violet, and Zoe. I'm asking them.", said Lily pointedly.

"I've got them. I'll give 'em to you later.", Violet said, smiling.

"Thanks ,Vi.", Lily said cheerfully.

Grace looked at her watch. "It's 12:00. We should go to Herbology."

Remus took Grace's hand and left the common room. Everyone else followed.

* * *

><p>"Take your seats, hurry up, hurry up," Professor Sprout ordered, impatient. "You all know that your Ordinary Wizarding Level tests are soon to be here. You all know the Grading System, though this year, a new grade has been added. To pass, you must receive an O for Outstanding, an E for Exceeds Expectations or an A for Acceptable. There are three failing grades this year. I don't approve of the new grade, but the headmaster thought it a laugh and decided to keep it. To fail, you must receive a P for Poor, a D for Dreadful or, introducing our new grade, T for Troll. The quills and parchment will be enchanted with anti-cheating charms, courtesy of Professor Flitwick."<p>

This topic of conversation followed with every teacher.

They headed to Potions and found, as usual, Professor Slughorn waiting for them at his desk.

"I will be putting you in pairs today, and you will be working on the Ageing Potion. Here are your pairs: Georgina and Stefania, Jack and Blaire, Zoe and Annette, Carlos and Victoria, James and Lily, Violet and Ernie, Severus and Giselle, Blaine and Black, Grace and Remus, Alessandra and Marietta, Peter and Ariana. You have exactly one hour, the recipe is on the board. You may begin."

Violet headed straight to the desk in front of James and Lily, behind Sirius and Blaine, and between Remus, Grace, Peter and Ariana. She was surrounded by her friends, people who would protect her in a heartbeat, praying they wouldn't need to. Grace was ecstatic about being paired with Remus, they were both average at Potions but were close friends. Lily shot a dark glare at James before pulling a cauldron onto the bench top.

Sirius left his bench and came around to whisper in Violet's ear. "If he tries anything, get my attention," He informed her, but left before she could say anything. He walked to James and Lily and whispered something to them, Peter and Remus.

"Hey Mudblood," Ernie whispered to Violet. He gently brushed some curls behind her ear. The action was gentle, but it terrified Violet. Sirius was watching him, as was James, and they were both tensed and ready.

"Don't touch me," Violet said under her breath. She picked up the knife and stared to finely slice a leaf of Chinese Chomping Cabbage.

"Don't be like that sweetie," he said, his voice dangerously serene. Ernie put down the knife and turned to him, noticing all her friends were watching now. Ernie was apparently oblivious of this.

"I heard that your friend threw off an Imperious curse. Let's see if you can do the same. Imperio!" he whispered.

All in one moment, Violet's face went blank and she picked up the knife she'd been using earlier. She turned the blade towards her wrist and Sirius panicked.

"Fuck you!" he bellowed and punched Ernie in the side of the head. James snatched the knife out of Violet's hand as she came back to realisation. Being punched in the head made Ernie break eye-contact. Lily stood with her jaw dropped, as did Grace. Severus ran behind her, completely ignoring James' cold stare, and grabbed Lily's arm.

"What happened, why the fuck did Black just attack him?" Severus growled.

"Because Ernie just tried to Imperious Violet into stabbing herself!" Lily whispered back furiously.

"I'm sure he would have stopped her before it got too bad," Severus muttered, frowning.

"Too bad? Too bad? He would not have stopped Severus and we both know that," Lily spat.

"Yeah , well he's probably got brain damage now because of your Neanderthal friend there!" Sev said, glancing at Sirius, who was now screaming at Slughorn.

"He wouldn't have punched him if he didn't try to kill Violet!"

"How do you know Black didn't just make that up, huh?"

"I saw it too Sev, believe me!"

"I don't know if I can since you've started hanging out with certain people," Severus said coldly and stalked off.

Lily turned her attention back to Violet, Sirius and Slughorn.

"He fucking tried to make her fucking stab herself with the fucking Imperious curse! I fucking saw him!" Sirius roared, not caring that he was breaking many school rules, two of them being swearing and yelling at a teacher.

"Mr. Black calm down!" Slughorn demanded. "Is it true?" he asked Violet.

"I... I don't know... I mean... Ernie said stuff to me... and then all I remember was finding the knife in my hand an inch away from my forearm and I couldn't remember picking it up," Violet stammered.

"What did he say to you dear?" Slughorn said gently.

"He said something about how Grace had thrown off an Imperious and 'let's see if I can too,'" Violet said, looking fearful.

"Did you know what you were doing?" Slughorn insisted.

"Well, a voice in my head told me to cut my wrist, but before I could, it went away."

"Sounds like the Imperious. Witnesses! Who saw the incident aside from Black?"

James and Lily both raised their hands.

"Alright, I will personally escort you five to the Headmasters office where we will be joined by Professor McGonagall, and I must stay, being head of Slytherin."

Violet, clutching Lily's hand tightly, followed Slughorn out the door. Ernie was forced to walk next to Slughorn and Sirius and James followed the girls.

"Jelly Slugs," Slughorn told the ugly Gargoyle statue.

Slughorn explained to Dumbledore what had happened.

"I see," Dumbledore said, pressing his fingertips together slightly and looking grave. "The Ministry will not be informed, but you will be suspended for a month and I will meet with your parents to decide your punishment," Dumbledore told him. "Some things cannot be excused. As for you, Mr. Black , you will do detention every night for the rest of the week for violent and inappropriate behaviour in class."

* * *

><p>The news of Ernie's attack on Violet during potions class had spread through the school like wildfire. Naturally, all the Slytherins held a grudge on Violet, claiming it was her fault but the rest of the school would defend her against them. The only Slytherin who didn't blame her, was Regulus, though he would never admit it to anyone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good, hopefully? Anyways, if you have read this before (Like <em>yesterday<em> before), it's because I decided chapter 3 was too long- 7,000+ words- so I split the chapters in half! _Chapter 5 is coming soon!_ Also, if you ever do get a chance, say thank you to Hermione's Harmony for making this story sooo much better! [: ~A**


	5. Yes, I Love Divination Class

**Chapter 5; Divination Class**

_February 28th, 1975_

The girls were assembled in their dormitory, getting dressed for classes. They were also magically tailoring their summer dresses. Since Dumbledore was being less strict on the uniform rules, they figured that they'd try and test the barriers.

Violet stood in front of the mirror and flicked her wand. Her skirt folded itself so that it was six inches above her knees. She also wore her white blouse with the top two buttons undone.

"Put this underneath." Zoe said, throwing her a vividly pink bra. Violet caught it with a frown.

"Pink under white isn't a good idea, Zo. It'll show."

"Not completely," Zoe reasoned. "Just try it on."

Violet rolled her eyes and vanished into the other room. She appeared a few minutes later, wearing the pink bra.

She looked in the mirror and turned, so she and her friends could see from all angles. It was only the tiniest shadow of pink.

"Keep it on- you'll drive the boys crazy," Zoe said, and the others nodded.

Violet laughed and tied her hair in a low side pony tail.

They all finished getting ready, their uniforms identical to Violet's, and headed of to class.

In the halls they passed Regulus. He was alone, walking to his class from Slytherin tower.

He let his eyes linger on Violet for a moment too long and Lily noticed. She raised her eyebrows and Regulus hastily tried to make it seem as though he'd been looking behind Violet but he'd been caught. Mainly because he'd frozen where he stood and his jaw had dropped.

The girls passed him without a word, turning many more eyes as they did so.

"It's already working," Lily said to Violet as they slid into their chairs in Potions. "Did you see Sirius's brother? His eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw you."

Violet tried to look as if this comment didn't perturb her, but her attempted laugh turned into a strangeled grunt.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked her, frowning.

Violet was saved from answering as the Marauder's chose to announce their entrance.

A talking suit of armour marched in and read off a scroll of parchment that _'The Marauders are approaching- look busy_.' Most people laughed but Lily rolled her eyes.

The four boys entered the classroom, two of them (James and Sirius) pleased that almost every head in the class was turned towards the door, waiting. All except that of a pretty redhead.

James and Sirius took the empty table in front of Lily and Violet. James turned in his seat to look at them.

"Well fuck me sideways," James said, with a dramatic whistle. "You look rather stunning today, Evans," he added when she looked up.

Lily scowled at him.

"What? You're hot?" he said, feigning innocence.

Lily was about to comment when Violet shook her head ever so slightly.

"It's true, hun. If I were Gay, I'd jump you." Lily snorted. Slughorn waddled into the classroom, carrying a cauldron full of a substance emitting a pungent purple steam.

"Welcome, class. Right; Can anyone tell me what this Potion here is called?"

Lily raised her hand.

"Ah, Miss Evans?"

"That's a Calming Draught."

"Bright as ever, I see. Ten points to Gryffindor. I'll have you stay with the people you're next to and work on a Calming Draught with them. The first pair to make it perfectly will receive twenty points towards their house. You may begin."

* * *

><p>It was time for Divination class with Ms. Laime.<p>

"Good morning class," she said, once the class had settled in their seats and silence had fallen. "Today we will be continuing to search the depths of our crystal balls for clues as to what may lie in our Future's."

They all crowded around their crystal balls, conversing whilst waiting for something exciting to happen. For the first half hour of the class, nothing appeared in anyone's crystal ball.

"Maybe something will catch fire and I'll be engulfed in smoke," Sirius suggested, looking at the foggy contents of his orb.

"Or maybe," James said, pulling the ball towards him, "I'll get lost in the clouds during Quidditch."

Sirius reached forward to take the crystal ball back, but before he could reach it, colors started swirling within the smoke and Sirius dropped his arms.

"Professor, my crystal ball is showing something!" James called, as Sirius stared at the Crystal Ball in astonishment.

"Excellent! I'll come see!" Professor Laime exclaimed.

She hurried over to James's crystal ball and, inside it, a twenty year old James holding a baby that looked exactly like him was revealed.

The rest of the class, including Lily, had crowded around to see. At the sight of the two figures, they gasped.

"I think it is yours," Professor Laime said to Lily in a mystic voice. The class's whispers ceased immediately.

"No, it's not," Lily snapped, peering at the crystal ball again, and then walking away back to her desk. "If it were mine, it would have red hair or pale skin; some feature of mine, which it clearly does not."

Professor Laime looked up at her dramatically.

"On the contrary, my dear. He has your eyes."

The class was staring at Lily, wide-eyed and jaws dropped. Everyone including the Marauders, Grace, Violet, and Zoe.

Lily shook her head slowly, then went back to what she was doing, refusing to believe the Crystal Ball's prediction.

"Maybe it's someone else, someone else with green eyes," James said hastily, sensing Lily's discomfort.

"No, no, it's definitely hers; I can feel it in my-"

Professor Laime was silenced by a rather venomous look from James.

The teacher dismissed them and the girls and Marauders left the classroom in awkward silence. For once, the Marauders weren't being flocked by hordes of blushing girls, but perhaps that was because of the presence of two girlfriends and a certain love-interest.

They all climbed through the portrait hole and set their books down in their dorm before returning to the Common Room and heading to the Great Hall together for dinner.

The girls sat opposite the boys, and as soon as they sat down, each respective group huddled together in quiet conversation.

"What do you think? D'you reckon it was real?" Sirius asked quietly

"I have no idea," James said honestly.

"But still, it did look kind of like her," Remus said reasonably and the other three nodded.

"Yeah, but think about it; why would she want to have my baby?" James asked scornfully. He was feeling rather disappointed at Lily's lack of enthusiasm.

"Why would I want to have his baby?" Lily whispered.

"I have no idea, but come on; it looked so much like you both!" Grace said, almost squealing with excitement.

"How many predictions made during Divination have come true?" Lily said.

"She has a point," Zoe whispered.

"Maybe you should just forget about it," Violet suggested.

"Yes, excellent suggestion. I'll do that." Lily said, leaning back in her chair and frowning.

They drew apart from their huddle at the same time as the boys.

Lily sighed. "It can't be mine. I would never have that amount of sexual intercourse with _Potter._"

"You never know, Evans," James smirked.

"Nice way to forget about it," Violet muttered. Lily gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry Vi. It's just too significant to drop." She said.

"Anyway, James is right. Maybe he actually matures one day and you fall for him," Violet said reasonably.

"Prongs? Mature? That will never happen, Violet," Peter laughed and James scowled at him.

"Peter, your actually right. I can imagine James being a bit of a player. As if he would actually _care_ for the child," Grace snorted.

"If you two did have kids, what would you want? A girl? Boy? And the name?", Sirius asked, averting the subject as James glared daggers at Grace and Peter.

"Girl," Lily murmured as James said, "Boy." They smiled at one another.

"Why can't we have a boy?" James complained.

"Because if we do happen to produce a Boy, it'll look exactly like you. I do not want to see a baby that looks exactly like you!", Lily said and James feigned being offended.

"You saw the prediction in Divination! It was clearly a boy who looked like me but had your eyes!"

Zoe and Sirius laughed.

"What?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"You two are arguing about what gender you want your kid to be and you absolutely despise each other!", Zoe explained, still chortling.

"'Lily Potter'" Sirius said to himself. "Sounds good to me."

"For goodness sake, we are not going to be married!" Lily snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Wanna bet?" James asked with a smirk.

Lily sighed. "No, Potter."

"That's because you _know_ we'll be married one day!" James said with a mischevious glint. Lily softened slightly.

"I saw how you would look when you're older. You looked hideous," She said with a small smile.

Zoe giggled. "You did look sorta hideous, James - No offence."

"You guys just wait and see." James said stubbornly.

"Remus; what do you want? A girl? Boy?", Grace asked.

"Boy," Remus replied with a smile.

"I agree," Grace said, flashing him a wink.

"At least _we_ can agree on something!" Remus told Lily and James.

James rolled his eyes while Lily giggled. "Whatever, Moony."

* * *

><p><em>And so Chapter 5 ends. Short but pretty exciting, I guess? <em>_Chapter 6 should be out later on. If not, tomorrow evening. __Like always, I would like to thank Lauren (Hermione's Harmony) for editing my chapters. Hopefully everyone enjoys this story so far- I have **great **plans for it! ~A_


	6. Yes, I Love Field Trips

**Chapter 6; Field Trip.**

_March 1st, 1975_

Ever since that catastrophic Monday, nothing else that terrible really occurred. The Marauders did pull a few pranks and Lily introduced super -glue to the boys. You can already guess what they did, can't you? So I really don't need to explain all this.

Eventually, the morning of their Field Trip bloomed bright and early.

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

"What do you want?" Violet groaned, pulling her pillow over her face.

Grace was jumping on Violet's bed; she was the last in the dorm to still be asleep.

"Beauxbatons! We leave in ten minutes!" Grace replied between forceful jumps.

"Shit!" Violet bolted from her bed, thankful that she'd packed the night before.

She had a shower, pulled on her uniform, fixed her hair and makeup and ran down to meet the girls in the common room, in record time.

"Why the rush?" Remus asked her.

He and his friends were sitting on the table were Lily frequently studied. Lily, Zoe, and Grace were lounging in the chairs surrounding it. Lily looked somewhat annoyed. No doubt that James was responsible for that.

"We're going to be late! We've got two minutes!" Violet yelped.

"Vi, calm down. I was kidding- we leave in thirty minutes. I just didn't want you using up all the hot water," Grace said with a rogue grin as she jumped up and headed towards their dorm.

"That was mean," she called as she collapsed into Grace's vacated chair. "You could've heated it by magic!"

"Does anyone know how we're actually getting there?" Peter asked.

"The Hogwarts Express, dumbass," Sirius said, ruffling Peter's hair. He ducked away. "Don't you remember what McGonagall said?"

"I don't think there are train tracks leading from here to Beauxbatons," Peter said, frowning.

Sirius shrugged.

Grace came down the stairs ten minutes later and they headed into the Entrance Hall to be ticked off the list of Gryffindors by Filch.

Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the small cluster of Gryffindor fifth- years and cleared his throat. When they fell silent, he began to speak.

"I trust that you will all be on your best behaviour. As you are all aware, you will remain at Beauxbatons for one week. Beauxbatons is under the reign of Madam Maxime. You will treat her with the respect with which you treat me.

"Do not forget, that while you are there, you will be representing Gryffindor and Hogwarts as a whole. Do anything, how you say... indecent, and you have been warned of the consequences by Professor McGonagall. Though you are in Beauxbatons, the same rules still apply: no wandering after curfew, no disrespect towards authority figures or fellow students.

"Your bags have been sent over already. All you will need is your hand luggage. Please don't forget anything, as you will not be able to retrieve it. You will travel via the Hogwarts Express-" Sirius gave Peter a look that clearly said I told you so, "-and it will arrive, if my calculations are correct, by six o'clock tonight."

"So all aboard! I will see you again in one week!"

The students piled onto the train and chose their compartments.

"Can we join you, ladies?" Sirius asked from the doorway of a compartment, after the train had started speeding down the track.

"Is saying no going to have any possible affect?" Zoe asked with a suspicious smile.

"Nope," he grinned.

"Then make yourself at home."

The four boys fell onto the seats nearest to them and started an idle chat.

Lily leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and stared at the green-brown blur of the passing trees.

"Do you think the candy lady is coming?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Dunno," Peter said.

As if on cue, the witch with the trolley could be heard calling to students offering candy, pumpkin pies, and other treats.

She pulled open the compartment door after knocking twice.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked in a tired voice.

They all pooled their money and got a random amount of everything to share.

Sirius started coughing and clutched his throat. Everyone looked at him with alarm.

Remus pointed his wand at him with a silent spell and a liquorice wand flew out of Sirius's throat.

Sirius looked confused, to say the least.

"You swallow things whole and then wonder why you choke," Remus said, shaking his head.

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled a book out of her hand luggage and started to read. The quiet banter was off-putting so she closed her book with a sigh and looked around the compartment. Sirius was lying with his head in Zoe's lap as she tickled his hair. They were also staring into each other's eyes.

"Eugh," Lily said, standing up. "I'm going for a walk."

Zoe and Sirius acting in a lovey-dovey manner was making her feel queasy. She slid open the glass door and headed down the corridor. Violet, Zoe and Grace followed, leaving the boys alone.

"What's up with Lily lately?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter replied.

"Well, she's been nicer to me lately than usual; it's weird- but today she seems angry," James said, frowning.

"Sorry Prongs, but don't get your hopes up, I think she feels as though- she owes you something for saving her in the last holidays," Remus explained.

"She doesn't owe me anything and I'm pretty sure she knows that!" James said. Sirius shrugged in response.

They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the sound of the train on the tracks when the girls re-entered.

Lily, once again, sat next to the window and leaned her head against the cold glass.

Suddenly the train lurched on a forwards-upwards angle and they were pushed back against their seats. Lily looked out the window and gasped. They were mid-air over the water... In a train.

"Since when could the Hogwarts Express fly?" James asked, also peering through the window.

They all gaped out the windows in awe at the deep blue pit below them until they saw the borderline of France.

A voice was vibrating off all of the train walls.

"We are entering Paris and will reach our destination in three hours. Thank you."

"Wow, this is just like being on an aeroplane," Violet murmured.

"An aero-what?" Sirius asked.

"It's like a broom... but much, much bigger. It's made of metal and you can go inside it. It's the way Muggles fly," Violet tried to explain.

"Oh," Sirius said, nodding as though he understood but still wore a vacant expression.

Grace leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. Moments later, Remus nudged her gently and she opened them again. The train was landing and it was dark.

"We're here," he said.

She rubbed her eyes and stumbled off the train. Upon seeing the Beauxbatons Mansion, she stood up straight. Hogwarts had a castle as their school grounds, but a mansion was the only word to describe Beauxbatons Academy.

They formed a double-file line and slowly walked into the Entrance Hall. It was just a little bit smaller than the Hogwarts entrance hall, but had a beautiful diamond chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling.

In the very middle of the wall in front of them, was a grand, white-marble staircase.

"This way please," Professor McGonagall said.

She led them up the staircase and stopped at the door.

"You are about to enter the Great Hall of Beauxbatons. Remember what the Headmaster and I have told you. This is where I leave you," McGonagall said.

After she'd left, everyone stood still, looking around.

"Well, what do we do know?" James asked, almost nervously.

"I'm assuming we go inside," Zoe said.

Lily shrugged, took a deep breath and pulled open the heavy doors.

They all gasped as they looked around the majestic hall. From the doorway they could see shiny white-marble walls spanning the entire room. About every metre along the flawless wall was a golden candlestick holding cream candles glowing with a green flame.

There was a red velvet carpet streaming down the middle of the two tables like a blood river. Directly in the centre of the hall, suspended purely by magic was a ridiculously ornate diamond chandelier. It was emitting tiny reflections of light onto the walls like a huge disco ball.

The whole place was beautiful.

Lily looked behind her and then back to the front, and took a step into the hall onto the red carpet, leading the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors in behind her in a double-file line.

The students of Beauxbatons applauded loudly- a welcome to the guests. The Headmistress stood, clasping her hands in front of her, silence falling over the hall.

"Woah," Sirius muttered to James, who was beside him. "That's a whole lotta woman."

He scowled as he received a sharp nudge in his back from Remus.

The Hogwarts students stopped walking when everyone was inside the hall. The large doors shut themselves.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons! I am Madame Maxime and zees are my students. Zey will accompany you to your dorms and zey will make your stay most comfortable. I trust zat you already have your sleeping arrangements. I will ask my fifth years to take ze Hogwarts children to zeir dorms. But first, we must eat!"

She waved her arms and the tables filled with every kind of food you could imagine. Roasted, barbequed, steamed, grilled and fried meats; chips, mashed potato, roast potato, potato salad; every single vegetable known to mankind, and perfectly white porcelain plates.

"Make room, children!" Madame Maxime said to her students. As a table full of Beauxbatons' squeezed together to make room, the Hogwarts students joined the tables.

The group of Beauxbatons' hurried back down the corridor after showing Lily and Zoe the way to the dorm. The others followed too, to unpack their things. Grace pushed the door open and threw her bag onto a bed near to the door.

"I have that one," Lily said, claiming a bed between a stone wall and another bed. Literally one second later, a bag landed on the bed next to hers. She groaned when she saw James smiling with satisfaction.

"Why," she began, "did we have to be in a dorm with them?"

Violet put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"Deal with it," she said with a smile.

Lily looked betrayed. She started stacking the books she'd brought with her on the table between her bed and James's.

"Jeez Evans, why don't you just build a wall," James said, running a hand through his hair.

"In case you couldn't tell, that's what I'm trying to do," she replied, deliberately placing another book atop the already tall pile while glaring at him.

It was now about ten o' clock. Everyone was in bed sleeping except James, who was trying to get Lily's attention.

"Evans..", James whispered.

Lily had thought she was doing a good job of feigning sleep, but evidently she wasn't. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, though.

"Give it up, Evans. I know you're awake."

She stayed as still as she could.

"Fine. I guess since no one is asleep, no one would mind if I smoke."

Lily gasped and sat straight up.

"You wouldn't," she hissed at him.

James grinned. "See; I told you that you were awake. Now you really do have to talk to me."

"I'm not and I won't," she said, lying back down.

"Actually, you're awake. You're talking to me, genius."

Lily pressed her face into her pillow. "Sleep talking."

"Oh, sleep talking would explain it-" James said.

"Explain what?" Lily said, dropping the facade.

"What you said earlier."

"What did I say?" Lily asked.

"Hmm- I'd rather not say."

"Potter!" Lily said threateningly.

"You don't scare me," he laughed.

She delved her face into her pillow. He was so frustrating.

"Fine." She said eventually, lying back down.

He was silent for a few minutes and she thought he'd given up. Then she saw flashes of light behind her closed eyelids.

"What are you doing?" she sighed, exasperated. She could feel sleep already beginning to overwhelm her.

He waved his wand around, emitting vividly coloured sparks. Violet, gold, emerald, light blue-

"What are you doing?" She asked furiously, sitting abruptly up in bed as the sparks distracted her. He shrugged and kept waving it.

"I'm trying to sleep," she pointed out.

"And I was trying to talk to you, but you weren't co-operating," he shrugged. "We can't always do what we're trying to do."

Lily sighed and sat up against the headboard. She knew he wouldn't let her sleep until they'd had a conversation.

"What do you want to talk about, Potter," she asked, her voice lifeless.

He grinned. "Let's play twenty questions!"

"Anything else?" Lily sighed, closing her eyes momentarily.

"I'll go first."

She rolled her eyes. It was about 4 o' clock in the morning- she needed to get some sleep.

"Fine." She said, crossing her arms and scowling in the opposite direction.

"What's your favourite colour?"James asked.

"Lilac. You?"

"Emerald. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Probably Africa. If you had a super power, what would it be?"

"Is that a trick question?" James asked suspiciously.

"No? And that counts as a question."

"That's not fair!"

"Yes, it is." Lily said, smirking in spite of herself.

"Fine. I wouldn't need a super power as I am already magic. I have the cloak, I have my broom, I could use Occlumency to read minds and I can use Divination class to see the future. Though I doubt Divination is ever correct…" They both were having flashbacks to Professor Laime claiming that they would have a child together. "Alright, Evans, why do you want to be a Healer?"

Lily shrugged. "I like helping people, I'm good with Potions. Um, have you ever cried during a sad part of a movie?"

"Nope," he laughed. "Who would you turn gay for?"

'What kind of question is that?" Lily laughed, her aloof-characteristics forgotten.

"Just answer it," James said with a smile.

"Um, probably Zoe, Grace, or Vi I guess."

"Why?"

"I don't know! We're close?"

"Yeah, but since you're close wouldn't that make things awkward?" James asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fine, if my answer is idiotic, who would you turn gay for?"

James appeared to think about this.

"Probably Dumbledore. If I can't have Slughorn."

Lily choked on the air a little. "What?"

"Albus Dumbledore. You know, the Headmaster?"

"Yes I know who Dumbledore is, but can I ask why?"

"I mean, I remember an old examiner said that he did things with a wand that she'd never seen before." James said, attempting to keep his face straight. Lily looked revolted.

"Oh my God!" She said, burying her face in her hands, but laughing anyway. "Excuse me while I go poke my Mind's eye."

"Yeah, that is a bad mental image," James said, screwing up his nose a little.

Lily half smiled. "Your turn."

"Alright. If you were going to die, would you want to know ahead of time?"

Lily considered this. "Yes- and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd want to know ahead of time so I could do things I wanted to do, say goodbye to people I love… but then I wouldn't want to know because I would know the truth forever, and would be paranoid over it." She sighed, but quickly recovered. "Mm. My turn. If you had a million galleons what would you do?"

"I already have a million galleons."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Stop bragging."

James flashed her a smile.

"If you had a bazillion-"

"That's not a real number," James interrupted.

"It is now," Lily said stubbornly. "If you had a bazillion galleons, what would you do?"

"I'd see how many people came crawling to me trying to be my friend."

Lily blinked. She hadn't expected that answer.

"Would you rather go to Azkaban or lose all your powers and be forced to live as a Muggle?" he asked.

"I would rather live as a Muggle. Eventually you'd lose your powers in Azkaban."

He thought about this for a minute, nodding his head slowly.

"If you could be an animal what would you be?" Lily asked.

"A stag," He said quickly, averting his eyes. "What fictional character do I remind you of and why?"

"A fictional character? Um, Muggle or wizard fictional?" Lily asked.

"Any," James said.

"Um- Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen."

"Why?"

"Because he was arrogant, conceited and vain."

"Conceited and vain are the same thing," James pointed out.

"Well Mr. Darcy was like that, so whatever."

"I believe you've only read half the book," James said.

"What?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but in the end, Mr. Darcy turns out to be nice and the good guy and that type of thing. And he ends up getting the girl." He winked.

Lily just shrugged. "What is your favourite quote?"

James adopted a posh Victorian voice. "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more; it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. From Hamlet by William Shakespeare," he said with a smile.

"You... and Shakespeare?" Lily asked dubiously.

James shrugged half-heartedly.

"Do you even know what that quote means?" Lily asked.

"Of course. I'm not stupid."

Lily raised an eyebrow and James laughed.

"You're turn," she said.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No. I'm going to sleep."

"Fine. Goodnight, Evans."

Rolling her eyes, Lily extinguished the light coming from her wand and settled herself in her bed covers. Smiling, James did the same.

* * *

><p><em>Like always, I would like to thank Lauren, Hermione's Harmony, for editing this chapter! I have chapter 7 and 8 ready but I won't post it <strong>yet. <strong>Maybe in a few days so I can get it edited by Lauren! I don't want to publish a chapter that would probably be rubbish. I hope you enjoy the story & there's (so much) more to come! [: ~A_


	7. Yes, I Love Beauxbatons Academy Part 1

**Chapter 7; Beauxbatons Academy Part 1**

"Get out!" Zoe yelled, waking up half of the dormitory.

"What's going on?" Violet asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes and squinting at Zoe.

"We have to get up and get changed and they need to leave," Zoe replied, pointing to the four boys who, despite the din, were still sound asleep. "But they're not waking up and I've tried everything!"

"What have you tried?" Lily asked, sitting up in bed with her hair touselled.

"Everything, apparently," Grace said, barely surpressing a huge yawn.

"Why- won't- you- wake- up!" Zoe cried, jumping on Sirius' bed with each word. Finally, she gave up and walked over to where the girls now stood, clustered.

"You don't think they're dead, do you?" She asked, biting her lip.

Violet rolled her eyes. She directed her wand toward the beds. "Aquamenti!" A jet of water shot at the boys.

"What the hell?" Sirius shouted, instantly jumping from his bed. The others gave similar exclamations of indignation.

The girls watched the commotion with an amused eye. James was wringing water from his hair; Remus was restoring his mattress with a heating charm and Peter had remained in a sitting position, blinking rapidly and looking bewildered. Sirius shook his head, spraying water in each direction and causing the Girls to cower.

"Get out, we need to change." Zoe commanded, pointing toward the door and wrinkling her nose as droplets of water cascaded over her.

Mumbling grouchily, the boys left the room.

"I love how until now, nobody noticed that you were dressed in your uniform," Lily said, staring at Zoe.

She shrugged and, checking that the room was deserted of boys, pulled them into the far corner of the room. She bit her lip before speaking in hushed tones.

"Has Sirius - erm - mentioned anything to you guys?"

"About what?" Violet asked, looking confused.

"Sirius doesn't talk to us," Lily pointed out.

"Sirius doesn't talk to _you_," Grace corrected. "You act like you hate every Marauder other than Remus."

Lily sighed and turned her attention back to Zoe.

"As I was saying," Zoe said, "I don't know if something is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know; it's just a feeling I have."

"Can we come back in yet?" James called from outside the door, sounding rather irritated.

"In a minute," Zoe called back. "Get changed and we'll go down to breakfast." She added to the girls.

The girls set about getting ready and used a charm to make their hair acceptable in such a miniscule space of time. They headed past the boys in the direction of the Hall.

The room looked very different from their arrival. Now, it was simply decorated with flamboyant flowers in vases and flames of a normal atire.

The girls hesitated in the doorway, unsure of where to go. There were house tables, much like at Hogwarts, but at Beauxbatons, there were only three: Cevereaux, Amical and Courageux.

The students sorted into Cevereaux were intelligent, much like the Ravenclaws. Amical students were friendly and cheerful, like the Hufflepuffs. Courageux was the house of gallantry like Gryffindor.

A girl with blonde hair elaborately curled into a ponytail, seated at one of the tables located under a large purple banner, motioned them over.

"Hello! This eez the Amical tabe. Would you like to join us?" She asked, beaming at them all.

"Sure," Lily smiled nervously.

"I'm Rochelle and this eez Antionette," Rochelle said, motioning to a tall raven haired girl next to her. Antionette looked rather aloof, compared to Rochelle.

"I'm Lily, and this is Violet, that's Grace, and that's Zoe." Lily replied, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Sit down, please."

Another dark haired girl joined the table, kissing Rochelle and Antoinette on each cheek before rotating to face the girls.

"Hello, I'm Calleen." She said, her eyes roving across each of them in turn. A faint crease appeared between her neat eyebrows. "Who are you four?"

Rochelle hit her arm gently, but Antoinette smirked.

"Don't be rude, Callie, zey're our new friends," Rochelle said, scowling at her.

Whilst Calleen surveyed them, the Girls continued to stand beside the table awkwardly.

Suddenly she smiled. "Pleasure," she said offering them each a hand. "Wow," she pulled gently on one of Violet's ringlets ,letting it bounce back. "Belle. Eez it natural?"

Violet nodded.

"Call me Callie," she said, taking Violet's hand and dragging her away from the table.

Violet looked back at the girls, wanting to protest, but Callie had already ushered her away.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down!" Rochelle said, pulling Lily, Zoe and Grace between herself and Antoinette. Antoinette made a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat and left to sit at another table.

Rochelle shouted something at her in rapid French.

"Don't mind Annie," Rochelle explained, turning back to face them all and emitting a rather forced smile. "She's not used to sharing 'er friends. Seeing Callie take to Violet so quickly upset her a leetle. Please don't repeat zis, but Calleen didn't like Annie at first. Een fact, eet was only in third year zat Callie stopped acting like she was better zan Annie. They are inseparable at ze moment, though. Best friends. Speaking of best friends, where is mine?" Rochelle craned her long neck to look around the hall. She spotted someone and waved.

The girls had to concentrate really hard when Rochelle spoke, because not only was her accent strong, but she spoke very, very fast.

Another girl, the one who Rochelle had waved at, approached the table now. She had long blonde hair with an indigo streak in it. It fell just past her shoulders and was cut with a side fringe. Much like Violet.

"This is my best friend," Rochelle said, once the girl stood directly above the table. "Indigo."

"Hence the indigo streak," Indigo said. The girls were surprised to hear Indigo speak with an American accent. She smiled upon realising their confusion. She slid onto the bench beside to Lily and piled pancakes onto her plate.

"I lived in California when I was five then moved to New York. We lived in the Bronx because we couldn't afford anything more. When I was seven my parents sent me to the priest because they thought I was possessed; I could make things move, disappear - I was a witch. Of course they didn't know that until I got a letter from Beauxbatons. I'm the only American here. I actually got a Hogwarts letter too, but my parents wanted me to learn French, so I came here. Well, now that you know my life story, how about telling me your names?" Indigo grinned, beginning to devour her food.

"I'm Lily. And this is Grace and Zoe."

"Lily - is that short for anything?"

"No, just Lily. Most people just assume it's short for Lillian." Lily shrugged.

"Yeah, to be honest I thought it was Lillian. Is that your real hair colour?"

"Oh, yes it is. I don't want to change it though because I can't imagine any other colour. " Lily said hastily, eyeing Indigo's strip of hair. "Though it may annoy Potter..." She trailed off.

"Ooooh, who's Potter?" Indigo asked curiously.

"Ugh, it's a long- rather annoying- story."

"I've got time,"

Lily bit her lip.

"Oh come on!" Indigo persisted. "I told you my story!"

"That's true." Lily said quietly.

"So-?"

"Fine! But later. Not here."

"Alright. Can I put a streak in your hair, like mine?" Indigo asked excitedly. In light of interrogating Lily, she seemed to have forgotten her plate of food.

"Er - purple's not really my colour," Lily replied uncertainly.

"I can make it green, to match your eyes!"

"No, thank you."

"What about a red just a little bit darker than your natural colour? Please?" Indigo pleaded.

"Oh alright," Lily said nervously. "Out of curiosity, how do you do them?"

"It's pretty easy. I just need my potions kit, which is in my dorm. Come and you can tell me about this Potter person while I do it."

"Okay. I love Potions," Lily said, feeling slightly better about the situation as Indigo led her out of the hall towards her dormitory.

"Me too! It's my best class!"

"Same here!"

They exited the Hall; Zoe turned to Grace, scowling.

"And then there were two."

Grace sighed, but didn't elaborate.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius were venturing through the grounds, talking quietly in the light wind. They'd left Peter and Remus in the library where, at Remus' persistance, they were attempting to work out if the French used the same Runes as they did. Totally pointless, according to Sirius.<p>

"So, how are things with you and Zoe?" James asked.

Sirius scrutinised the surroundings to avoid making eye contact with James. The Palace shone bright and beautiful behind them. Eventually, he shrugged and muttered "I don't want to talk about it."

James stopped walking and turned to look at Sirius. Sirius continued walking, knowing that James would soon catch up.

They strolled in silence for a little while. James knew that Sirius wouldn't admit his thoughts if he didn't want to, so he didn't pry.

A cluster of Beauxbatons boys were walking behind them, talking quietly in French. They seemed to be around the same age as them, although James and Sirius were at least a head taller than most of them. One of the boys extracted his wand and tapped it menacingly against his thigh as he walked.

At last, Sirius and James turned a corner and the boys followed, although they thought nothing of it at first; they just assumed that the Beauxbatons students were heading in the same direction as themselves.

"Hey!" One of the, more brusquer, boys called as Sirius and James headed into a deserted Courtyard. They turned to face the congregation.

"You are from Hogwarts, no?"The tallest one asked. He had dark hair and muddy brown eyes.

"Yes," Sirius replied defiantly.

"Were you the two loners who made friends with z'each other?"

James looked shocked. "We're not loners."

The tallest student smirked at him.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, feeling his face grow steadily redder with rage.

"Who said we wanted anything?" the tall student replied calmly.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked rather rudely.

"That's not important," he said.

James had a suspicion that something wasn't right here.

"Oi Sirius, let's go," James said, motioning to the hall.

"Oi Sirius, let's go!" The leader mimicked in a high voice which sounder nothing like James. "Better listen to your boyfriend, Stupidus."

"How creative," James muttered.

Sirius instantly reached for his wand but the others got there first; before he knew it, he had been disarmed.

James threw a curse in the direction of the Leader, but missed. The jet of light rickoeted into another direction. The tall student slammed into him, knocking all of the breath from his lungs as he was knocked to the ground.

"OI!" Sirius yelled. The leader turned and Sirius punched him in the nose. There was a satisfying crunch of broken bone.

"Andre!" One of the others cried, running to his side, but Andre pushed him aside and charged at Sirius, his fists flying frantically.

He punched Sirius in the side of the head and Sirius fell, but got back up, trying to hit Andre again.

His fist made contact with the side of Sirius' head and Sirius fell, groping his way upwards again. He tried to return to punch.

"Get -off -him!" James yelled, trying to push through the other boys to pull Andre off of Sirius. This proved difficult because one of them snapped his glasses and hit him in the side of the head so everything was twice as blurry.

Andre tackled Sirius to the ground and pinned him there. However, Sirius lashed out at him and this time made contact with Andre's collar bone.

James was trying to pull Andre away when a girl shouted something at them angrily in French.

Whilst James was trying desperately to pull Andre away, a girl shouted something angrily in French. Everyone ceased instantly.

Andre growled, scrambeled off Sirius and winced as he moved his right shoulder.

"Leave, Indigo!" He said, glaring at the newcomer.

James turned to see a girl with blonde hair, twisted in which was an indigo streak. Standing close behind her was Lily, fury and disappointment burning in her emerald eyes.

"Andre, Jermaine, Henri, Laurent, Raoul and Michael. Of course it is you six. Leave right now before I go get Madame Maxine!" Indigo demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You wouldn't," Henri said, recovering quickly with a smirk.

"Oh , really?" Indigo asked, quirking an eyebrow coldly. "You want to try me?"

Andre narrowed his eyes at her, muttering something to the boys. They all turned and followed him away.

"Are you alright?" Indigo asked anxiously, coming forward to return James and Sirius's wands to them.

"We're fine," Sirius said, taking their wands and stalking off without another word. James followed him.

Indigo watched them with concern, but Lily was livid.

Andre and his gang had retreated under a tree only a short way ahead, and Indigo shouted something at them in French, adding a few obscene hand gestures. They glared at her and turned to walk away again.

* * *

><p>"Did we just get <em>bullied<em>?" James asked quietly, as he and Sirius navigated themselves around the Palace.

They went back to the dormitory -half because they were worried they'd get into trouble if they lingered in the Courtyard and half because they didn't want to run into Andre and his cronies again.

Sirius shrugged, his face rigid. James eyed him uncertainly.

"Let me fix your face," He offered, stepping toward him. Sirius backed away.

"I'm fine."

"You already have a bruise under your left eye and your lip is bleeding."

"I said I'm fine!" Sirius repeated heatedly.

James barred his route across the dormitory.

"Let me fix your damn face!"

"No!"

"Sirius, you're being stupid!" James said loudly.

"I'm not being _stupid_ James! I don't need you to fix my bloody face! I don't need anyone to help me! _I'm fine_!"

"Sirius, calm down!" James ordered.

"I am calm!" Sirius emitted a howl of frustration and punched the wall.

"STOP!" James yelled. It was obvious why James was Quidditch captain; his voice held so much authority when he required it to.

"What?"

"Just calm down. What is your problem?" James sat down on his bed, breathing heavily. Sirius remained standing.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Sirius!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sirius roared, before marching from the room.

James sighed and concealed his face inside his hands, taking off his glasses which he had mercefully fixed. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down. He was just as angry as Sirius evidently was, but he was able to hold it in better. Most people told him this was an unpleasant quality, because he'd be venturing around like a time-bomb; he could implode at any moment and without warning, too. But he, personally, thought it was something to regard with pride; If his fuse was as short as Sirius's, then they would certainly always clash and wouldn't be best friends.

He started straightening out the whole dormitory to keep himself pre-occupied, a certain image wandering into his mind. Every time he blinked, every time he closed his eyes, he would see a perfect duplicate of Lily's disappointment and anger as she stood watching him and Sirius fight with the other boy in the Courtyard.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Zoe returned to the dormitory. The other girls were waiting for her in the Hall; The boys would have waited with them but, of course, they weren't at dinner.<p>

The reason that Zoe was leaving the girls was to get a Scarf. They were going for a stroll in the moonlit grounds, but the night air held chill. On her way out she noticed a slip of parchment folded on her bed. She unfolded it with interest.

After reading it, she screwed it up in her hand and almost sprinted down the stairs. She saw the girls waiting for her at the end of the hallway. She also saw the Marauders standing by a wall a bit before the girls. None of them looked until she walked right up to them, facing Sirius.

"You don't even have the balls to say it to my face."

She raised her hand and slapped him cleanly across the face, the sound echoing through the hall. He winced, but otherwise didn't react.

The girls all looked shocked as Zoe approached them. She walked straight past, only looking back to call "Are you coming?"

Out in the grounds, the sat under a vast tree. After a moment of silence, Violet spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, what the hell was that about?" The others nodded solemnly beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! I finally got Chapter 7 published! Sorry for the (Sorta?) long wait but school has kinda been keeping me away from my writing! + I'm working on a new story which I'm so so so excited to publish! I just learned how to hula hoop (and I'm like.. 13.) so that's also been keeping me busy, kind to think about it.. <strong>**As always, big thanks to Hermione's Harmony. Any who, how was this chapter? Good, bad, terrible? Be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading! :D ~Aleynah**


	8. Yes, I Love Beauxbatons Academy Part 2

_**Chapter 8 (RIGHT?)**_

"Yes, what was that about?" Lily asked, referring to when Zoe had slapped Sirius a few minutes previously.

"Well," Zoe began in a bitter voice, staring blankly ahead of her. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

She held out the crumpled letter, which they passed around the circle, each reading it.

Zoe,

I don't know where to begin, so I'll start by saying you're great. You're more than great, you are wonderful. And we've had some really good times together. But there's something missing. We both know it and have been avoiding this moment but the time has come. You know what I mean. We need to break up.

This has been coming on for a long time. We just don't communicate like we used to. For example, here I am writing this to you instead of just speaking to you in person, what does that say about us? Look, no one did anything wrong, it obviously just wasn't meant to be.

I want you to know you deserve a person who will see you as I saw you: perfect. I am sorry I can't be that person for you. Thank you for teaching me to trust my instincts; you were the first person to show me my own truth. I don't lie as much anymore as you probably know. But you deserve better than me.

I know it's cliché but I hope that we can still be friends to some extent. If not, I understand. I can't say I'll agree or be okay with it at first but I will respect your decision. Thank you again for everything you have given me.

I'm sorry that this had to be done by letter but it was easier than doing this face to face.

Sirius.

Lily gasped, Grace's eyes narrowed and Violet clenched her jaw.

"And he calls himself a Gryffindor!" Grace spat.

"What a load of bullshit," Zoe added, scowling.

Lily frowned at her. "Zoe, I'm sure he just-"

"Don't!" Zoe snapped, standing up and marching away.

* * *

><p>"We need to learn girl code," James said, as he, Remus and Peter sat in their dormitory. A few moments ago Sirius had stormed from the room, and was yet to return.<p>

"Why?" Remus asked, frowning at him.

"So when Lily talks to me I know what she's talking about!" James replied huffily.

"They are humans - they do speak English."

"I know but they say one thing and mean another. Give me a parchment and quill," James demanded. He scribbled something down and handed it back to Remus. "See?"

GIRL TALK

1. FINE - the word girls use to end an argument when they know they're right and you need to shut up.

2. NOTHING – always means something. Also means you need to be worried.

3. GO AHEAD - this is a dare, not permission, do NOT do it.

4. WHATEVER - is a woman's way of saying fuck you.

5. THAT'S OK - she is thinking long and hard about how and when you will pay for your mistake.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Remus said. He took the paper and added his own writing to the parchment.

6. WE NEED- I want.

7. IT'S UP TO YOU- do what I suggested.

8. YES- no.

9. NO- no.

10. HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE ME- I did something that you won't really like.

11. DOES MY BUTT LOOK BIG IN THIS- tell me I look pretty.

"This is fun." James grinned, adding another translation with enthusiasm.

"Why don't we make a list of what they really mean when you ask them what's wrong with them? Then we can add all these to the Book of Marauding," Peter suggested.

The other stared at him in wonder. Peter usually came up with some of the better Marauder ideas; due to his social-awkwardness, he would blurt out random ideas which most people would just cast aside.

"That - is a great idea," Remus muttered, reaching for another slip of parchment and writing THE REAL 'WHATS WRONG?' ANSWER-MEANINGS across the top.

"Any ideas, Pete?" James asked, glancing up at him.

Peter considered this for a moment. "Saying 'the same old thing,' usually means 'nothing.' Saying 'nothing' usually means 'everything.'"

Remus scribbled this down, then looked up. "'Nothing, really,' means 'leave me alone, you're an asshole.' The 'really' is the difference there."

"Yeah, and 'I don't want to talk about it,' means 'Go away, I'm still building evidence against you.'"

"Give me the other parchment," Peter said, grabbing a quill hurriedly.

12. I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND AT THE MOMENT- I don't want you as a boyfriend.

13. I LIKE YOU BUT...- I don't like you.

14. I'M ALMOST READY- I'm ready but I'm going to make you wait.

Sirius entered the room and joined the congregation in silence.

"Where were you? What's wrong?" James asked, frowning at his stony figure.

Sirius stood up abruptly and grunted. "Nowhere! Nothing! Everything is dandy!" He stormed from the room again.

The boys stared at one another. Under ordinary circumstances, they would have burst into laughter. However, at the serious situation they restrained.

"What the hell was that about?" Peter asked slowly.

Remus shrugged. "Let's hide the list before the girls come in and find it . I don't think they'd appreciate it very much," He said. James got to his feet, stowing the parchment in the drawer by the window.

He was about to turn around when something caught his eye outside on the grass.

"I'll be back soon," He said, heading out the door, grabbing his coat on the way past.

James pulled his coat on and half ran down the stairs. He reached the entrance to the mansion and hesitated before pulling the door open.

Grabbing the stolen Snitch from his pocket, he left the mansion, swaggering across the grass.

Lily was sitting alone under a tree, reading a thick, leather bound book. There were a group of Beauxbatons girls standing in a large pack nearby. He recognized Indigo as one of them.

"Hey, Potter!" Indigo called, waving James over. He walked to them, still throwing and catching the Snitch. He grinned as Lily looked up at his name.

"Hi Indigo. Ladies," James said, nodding at the other girls; a few of them giggled. Lily rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book.

"Is thees the one 'oo got attacked by Andre, Indigo?" a girl with a long, dark braid asked.

"Yep. He looks as though he's all healed up now though."

"I didn't get attacked," James corrected her.

"Awhh" The girl with the braid cooed, draping herself against James's shoulder, looking up at him through eyes framed with thick lashes. "You should've come straight to me. I'm good with a wand," she drawled.

James smiled at her. He knew full well what she was doing, but he also was aware that Lily was watching, too.

"That's okay, I'm fine now. I'm James by the way."

"I'm Charity," she said, holding out her hand for him to kiss (which he did). He smiled at her slightly while she giggled into her other hand.

His eyes slowly roved to where Lily sat under the tree. Charity turned around to follow his gaze to Lily. She twisted around to face him quickly, eyes narrowed, her braid whipping behind her in the wind.

"'Oo is she?"

"She," James began, capturing Lily's attention again, "is a girl from my school."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Charity asked, looking back at her with evident jealousy.

Lily snorted from her place under the tree.

"I don't know, we've been on and off for a while..." James said, stopping when Lily reached for her wand. "I'm only kidding - she hates me."

She put her wand away and returned to the book.

"Why would she hate you?" Charity asked, batting her long eyelashes. James automatically took a step back and Lily smirked. She learnt from Sophie that one thing James hates when it comes to flirting is eye-lash batting.

"No idea, but that reminds me that I have to speak to her. Bye," he said quickly, hastily backing away to where Lily sat.

He dropped down next to her and she shot him a venomous look.

"Hi, Evans!" he said bracingly.

"Potter."

They sat in awkward silence while Lily continued to read with intensity. James smacked his lips loudly. Lily sighed, snapping her book shut and turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Was there something you wanted, Potter?"

"So - how about those Cannons?" he asked in his best American accent.

Lily stared at him for a moment before starting to get up.

"Wait! Don't leave!" he said , grabbing her wrist. She pulled it out of his reach.

"Well Potter, obviously you want something so unless you tell me I will leave. And if you ask me out, I will leave. If you hit on me I will also leave."

"God, so many rules!"

"Goodbye, Potter."

"Sorry! I was just kidding!" He grabbed her wrist again. She swatted his hand away.

"Seriously Potter, what do you want?"

"Has Zoe said anything about Padf- Sirius?" he asked quickly.

Lily sat down again, folding her skirt underneath her with one hand.

"Did Sirius send you out here to ask that?" She asked coldly.

"What? No. He hasn't spoken of her since - you know."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Go out with me, Evans."

Lily turned to glare at him. It was the way he said it as more of a command than a request that infuriated her most.

"No I will not 'go out with you' Potter!" Lily spat before getting up and storming back to the Mansion. James sighed and ran his hands through his messy black hair. Why did he always mess up?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zoe was lying across her bed in the deserted dormitory. Staring at the roof, she thought about her friends. Lily was somewhere in the grounds, no doubt James was with her, annoying her in some way or another. Grace would be with one of her Beauxbatons friends. Peter was most likely following Sirius and Remus around like an obedient dog, complying whatever they asked of him. Sirius was probably ordering Peter around and Remus was almost certainly rolling his eyes. Violet was doing Merlin-knows-what and she, Zoe, was stuck here in the dormitory with nothing to do.<p>

Leaning on her elbows, she noticed Sirius's empty bed, still unmade. They had a few more days left to stay at Beauxbatons. Well, this suddenly became much more awkward...

She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. She jumped when she heard the dormitory door open, but then she recognised the footsteps and softened.

"Suffocating yourself is never the answer!" Violet said jokingly, gently pulling the pillow off Zoe's face.

Zoe half smiled and rolled onto her back again with a groan.

"Seriously, what's up?" Violet asked, concern tainting her voice and expression.

"Nothing."

"Still thinking about Sirius?"

"No!" Zoe said, too quickly to be entirely truthful.

"Okay. Well if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

Violet stood up and walked to her bed, grabbing a book from the top of Lily's makeshift wall and opening it at the first page.

* * *

><p>The last few days at Beauxbatons blended into a hyperactive blur of pixie dust and rainbows. They had to participate in capturing pixies and begging for the pixie dust- a nearly impossible task as pixies were stubborn. The pixie dust was then used to make a Technicolor-draught, that when added to things such as paint, nail polish or lip gloss would make the colours fluctuate every now and then.<p>

They waited in the Entrance Hall for the Hogwarts Express to land out the front of the Mansion, Sirius and Zoe on opposite ends of the group.

"Lily!" Indigo shouted.

Lily turned around and hugged the girl. "You have to write to me, okay?" She demanded.

"Definitely. You have to write back. I'll be mad if you don't and then I'll set some Pixies on you," Indigo said with a smile.

She hugged the rest of the girls then turned around.

"Looks like your ride is here," she said, nodding to the Front Door.

With one last wave, she disappeared into the Mansion, leaving the others to board the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I start my end of the chapter note, big thanks to Hermione's Harmony! (You saw that thanks coming, didn't you?) Anyways, writers block- but I'll try to keep writing more chapters. Next chapter should be in... this week? Maybe.. I'll try to update this more frequently. Leave a review! - Aleynah<strong>


	9. Yes, I Love Glass

**Glass; Chapter 9 of Yes, I Love A Marauder**

_Dear Lily,_

_It's been two and a half weeks already and you haven't actually replied to my first letter, so I'm sending another one in the doubt you didn't recieve the first. I also included a little Pixie dress to prove that I was serious._

Lily pulled a tiny, sparkling purple dress out of the miniscule bag clamped in Violet's owl's beak.

_So, what's the latest news at Hogwarts? Has Potter finally plucked up th courage to ask you out? DID YOU SAY YES! You should say yes, you two would be cute together. And I know that you are mentally strangling me right now, so I'm going to change the topic._

_How are the girls? I heard what happened with your friend Zoe. Andre spread some rumours; I slapped him around the face for that one._

_Write back!_

_Indigo_

Lily read over the letter and pursed her lips. She grabbed a Quill and scribbled out her reply.

_Dear Indigo,_

_I'm Sorry it took so long for me to write back; I've been really busy. And yes, Potter asked me out thrice on the train ride home alone. I switched compartments four times and each time he followed me, bloody git. I have not (nor will I ever) say yes to Potter._

_Really? We're gone; can't he just forget about us? It's because of the idiotic row he, Sirius and Potter had, isn't it?_

_Nothing really exciting has happened at Hogwarts. I'm glad to be back though. I mean, Beauxbatons was beautiful__, but there's no place like Hogwarts._

_Lily_

The owl hooted impatiently as Lily rolled up the parchment. "Hold your Hippogriffs," she muttered, attatching the letter to its outstretched leg. The Owl flew out of the open window and, a moment later, had disappeared into the sky. Lily gathered up her Potions equipment and left the Common Room, which was still full of delayed stragglers arriving back from Breakfast.

Lily drew her robes tighter around her, shivering a little in the chill of the hallway. It was pouring with rain outside; somehow, she couldn't wait for the snow.

The Potions Classroom was only half occupied with students. With relief, Lily noticed that her desk was empty; she quickly sat down and drummed her fingernails against the wood, waiting.

"Lily?"

"That's Violet's seat," Lily said immediately, turning to glare at Severus.

"I know, but I need to speak to you." Severus persisted, with an almost pleading look.

At that precise moment, James and Sirius entered the room and occupied the desk behind their own, Remus and Peter in the desk beside them.

"Privately," Severus prompted.

Lily sighed and stood, stalking to the other side of the Dungeon. They faced one another by a table of Hufflepuff's; As Severus was the only Slytherin who was illegible to take Advanced Potions, there were thankfully none of the green and silver claned students lurking around.

"What do you want?"

"Now or in life?" Severus asked, evidently attempting to break the solid block of ice ejected between them.

Lily bestowed him a glare worthy of the ice between them. "I don't have time for this." She said, preparing to turn back to her seat.

"No, wait. I'm sorry!" Severus caught her wrist and she snarled at him. "I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us."

Lily drew a sharp breath. She didn't need this right now, not when he had insulted her. "Sorry, Severus, but there is no us."

"I know. So, what are we? Where do we stand?"

Lily blinked furiously at his ashen features. Did he really dare to elaborate on this subject when he knew perfectly well how much she, Lily, had been dismayed by that day? Finally, she decided to be discreet. She wasn't going to let him know how much misery this subject caused her.

"We're - acquaintances. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"Why? Why can't we be friends?" Severus said, his hopeful face falling dramatically.

"I do actually notice the way you ignore me around your 'friends' and don't defend me or say anything when they insult me. You're embarrassed by me!"

"Like you're not embarrassed by me," Severus said sulkily.

"I'm not!" Lily said furiously

"Oh? So does that mean you told your 'precious' friends about the time in third year when we ki-"

"Gah!" she gasped, holding her hands up to stop him. She looked around to see if anyone had overheard.

His face darkened and she realized how horrible that would have looked.

"That's what I thought," he spat.

She lifted her hand to her neck awkwardly. Without another word, Severus turned away and walked back to his desk at the front of the classroom.

"I think you're friend is waiting for you," a brown-haired Hufflepuff informed Lily. She glanced around and saw Violet watching her curiously.

"Oh - right," Lily said. She half smiled at him as she made to also turn away.

"What Potion are we making?" the boy asked.

Lily sighed. "It's on the board," she said, pointing to it.

"Oh, of course," He said, grinning at her.

"What?" She smiled, although she didn't really feel like smiling.

The boy shook his head. Lily left, her eyebrows raised.

Once she had returned to her desk, Lily arranged her quipment before her. She piled her hair into a messy bun, and watched sadly as it fell back down again. Violet drummed her finger-nails on the table, her lips pursed.

"Gah, I can't take it anymore," she announced, slapping her hand down flat on the table.

"What?" Lily asked, alarmed.

"What were you talking to Hottie Biscotti about?" Violet pressed.

"Who; Severus?" Lily asked, looking at Violet as though she were crazy.

"No, him," Violet said, pointing to the Hufflepuff Table.

"Don't point!" Lily whispered , pulling Violet's hand back to the table. Face red, Lily peeked through her curtain of hair at him.

"So what were you talking about?" Violet repeated.

Lily looked over at the table behind them, where James wasn't even pretending like he wasn't eavesdropping. Lily shrugged.

Lily glanced at the table behind them, where James was pointedly pretending that he wasn't eavesdropping. She shrugged, and turned back to Violet.

"We didn't really talk about anything; just the Potion."

Violet looked like she didn't believe her, but didn't say anything else as Lily stood up to get the things she needed for their potion.

She gathered a vile of mermaid tears and Salamander Blood, some Boomslang skin, Puffskein fur and a Hippogriff wing feather. Carrying it in her arms, she crossed the Dungeon back to her desk.

After about five minutes of Violet watching the potion, it had turned a violent shade of pink, as opposed to the pale blue it was meant to be.

Slughorn was giving a lecture at the front of the class, but no-one was really listening. Lily was trying to fix the potion while Violet whispered in her ear, something which was becoming increasingly irritating.

"Do you think that they'll get back together?"

"I don't know. It's not like Zoe to forget easily," Lily muttered, sprinkling some fur over the top of the potion. The fur fizzled and turned the potion an indigo colour.

"But they have to!"

"Well, Sirius isn't exactly acting like he regrets it," Lily pointed out.

"Well, he does. I can tell."

Lily ceased in the act of refurbishing the potion and wheeled around to face Violet. "Oh? And how exactly can you tell?"

"I just can!"

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend before turning to the cauldron and stirring it slowly. She smiled smugly as its colour faded to a perfect lilac. Picking up a chopping board, she used a knife to push the remains of the Boomslang skin into the cauldron. The potion bubbled violently before turning completely still, and an attractive baby blue. Lily grinned as she filled a vile with their potion and labelled it. She gave it to Violet to place on Slughorn's desk. No-one else had finished yet, no-one except for Severus.

After several minutes of copying down the notes Slughorn had scribbled on the blackboard, a sudden clear of the throat alerted Lily's attention elsewhere. Glancing up, she saw that the Hufflepuff boy was standing over their table, clutching something in his hands.

"This must have fallen off earlier." He said without hesitation, holding up an ornate silver necklace engraved with the 'L' and 'E' charms. She frowned slightly, reaching up to touch her neck; sure enough, the necklace was missing.

"Thank you," she said, reaching for it. The boy didn't give it to her; instead he motioned for her to turn around on her stool. He fastened the necklace around her neck.

"I'm Eric by the way. Eric Conoway." He said, reaching to shake her hand. Lily extended her own hand, but Eric pulled it up and kissed it softly. There was a grunt from somewhere behind them; once turned, Lily and Violet noticed Sirius' arm thrown across James' chest. He looked furious.

"Lily Evans," Lily said shyly, turning away again. _Her life did not concern Potter._

"I know who you are," Eric said. "Hey, would you like to meet my brother's best friend? He - has a certain attraction for you and I'm sure you would get on really well."

Lily blushed and stared at the tabletop, peeking at him through her eyelashes. "Sure, I guess so."

"Great."

"Do I know him?"

"I'm not sure. Have you ever met Amos Diggory?"

"Isn't he the Hufflepuff captain?"

Eric nodded. "He's had his eye on you for quite a while now."

Suddenly Eric's sleeve caught fire and he jumped back as Violet shot water at him from her wand. Lily turned around to glare at James who was quickly stashing his wand away. She turned back around, grabbing Eric's arm. She examined the burns puckering the skin the underside of his forearm. She hovered her wand a few centimetres away from it, slowly healing them and removing the sting.

Suddenly, Eric's sleeve erupted in flames. Violet shot a jet of water at him from her wand as Lily turned in her seat, once again, to bestow Potter with a ferocious glare. He was hastily stashing his wand away - a good enough confession in itself.

"Here, Eric." She examined the burns coating his skin; finally, she levitated her wand a few inches from his arm and the burns began to heal.

"Thank you," Eric said, massaging his arm."So, you and Amos…?"

"I guess meeting him couldn't hurt," Lily shrugged.

"Great! Thanks again, Lily!" Eric headed back towards his table with a grin as the bell sounded.

"Oh-ho!" Slughorn cheered with a clap of his hands. "Potions bottled and labelled at the front on my desk, if you will. And those who recieved an invite a while back, kindly remember that the Slug - Club party is this Saturday. That is all!

"Oh my gosh!" Violet half-shouted, rattling Lily's arm violently as they left the class. "You should go with him to the party!"

Lily shook her head. "I've only ever spoken to him once, and that was when I asked him to move in the hallway."

Violet shrugged, a maniac grin plastered across her face.

"Oi, Evans. I thought you were smart."

Lily stopped mid-step, slowly turning around to face a fuming James Potter.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't even know him! He could be a murderer! A rapist! A… a… psycho!"

"Psycho? That's a bit rich coming from you, Potter."

"How is that 'rich', Evans?" he spat, making air quotes round the word.

"_You set his damn sleeve on fire!_ You set Eric's sleeve on fire. That is not normal behaviour!" Lily said loudly.

"He had it coming!"

"What did he do, Potter? Look at you the wrong way?" Lily said derisively.

"No, he looked at YOU the wrong way!"

"He didn't look at me in any way, thank you very _much_!" Lily spat.

"_Yes he did_! He looked at you like he knew exactly what you would say!"

"Oh gosh, let's throw him in Azkaban, Potter!"

"You're not going to that stupid meeting with Diggory," James spat.

"You don't own me! I'm not made of glass; I can do what I want and I'm going!"

"Like hell you are."

Lily drew her wand and shot a Stinging hex at him. "Go on, Potter, do it again. Tell me what I can and can't do," Lily said threateningly.

"I won't let you go with him." James ordered, rubbing his arm, where an angry burn had appeared.

He had touched a nerve. Lily flicked her wand and James was suspended mid-air.

"Where did you learn that?" Sirius demanded, but Lily ignored him.

"And who do you think I should go with?" Lily asked in a calm voice, but the fury was still blazing in her eyes. "You, Potter? Because never would I ever go anywhere with you. I have enough dignitiy not to be that idiotic."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" James shouted. Lily whipped her wand again and James fell in a heap to the floor.

"It means that I would rather die right now than ever go near you," Lily said venomously, crossing to where he was on the floor. "If you ever-" she grabbed him roughly by the collar, "- tell me what to do again-" she yanked him roughly to his feet, "-you will pay." She pushed his back against a wall and turned to start to walk away.

"God, Evans. I never thought I'd see you act so Slytherin."

Violet gasped. Sirius flinched. Lily turned around and pointed her wand in his face. "Take it back," she said, dangerously low and calm.

James shook his head.

"Take it back!" Lily yelled, shoving the wand closer, so it was barely half a centimetre away from his face.

"I won't. You can't tell me what to do," he said in a weak imitation of her voice.

Lily dropped the wand and for a minute James looked triumphant.

Lily's hand made contact with his face. The slap echoed around the hall, leaving a handprint in its wake. There was a collective gasp and Lily and James noticed for the first time, the crowd that had gathered to watch them fight.

James stared at her; He hadn't been expecting that. Lily's chest was rising and falling with her breathing as she glared at him. After a few minutes of tension- filled silence, Lily turned around and stormed through the throng of students. Violet shot another glare at James, who stood frozen as though paralyzed, before rushing after her friend.

Sirius tentatively waved a hand in front of James's face. "Did she hex you frozen?"

James snapped his jaw shut, and shook his head, storming towards Gryffindor tower. After two strides, Sirius caught up. He threw an arm around James's shoulder, half out of brotherly comfort and half to restrain him from doing anything irrational.

"You should get a pet," Sirius suggested. "We should all get one."

James shot him an odd look, shrugging his arm away and heading towards the Quidditch pitch to vent his feelings with his broom, like he always did when he was angry.

Sirius sighed and followed, too, instead of heading to dinner like everyone else. He knew that James would do that for him. He also knew this would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! It's been days since I published the last chapter and what did I return with? A CRAPPY STORYCHAPTER. Isn't that just great? Well, I think it's crappy- you might not. Thanks to Hermione's Harmony, this STORY turned out not very crappy. **

**Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be much better than this ('specially with Lauren editing it!) -Aleynah**


	10. Yes, I Love Holidays

**Yes, I Love A Marauder. Chapter 10: Holiday**

It was a Saturday - frosted, bitter and wet. The majority of the students were still sleeping - although a few were already packing for the holiday break.

James still hadn't recovered from the previous day. Although neither said a word, Lily and James acted as if nothing had happened. They were invisible to one another - it was as though a veil had been drawn between them, separating them - translucent and gossamer.

Sirius was also having a difficult time in accepting the past. The fact that himself and Zoe were no longer dating had been harsh on him. For the remainder of the Marauders, life was serene; Peter's eyes still roved across James, and Remus was happily settled in his relationship with Grace.

Violet's enigmatic relationship with Regulus was pleasant to such an extent that they craved to see one another as often as possible. Even at seven o'clock in the morning.

There were a few Gryffindor's scattered here and there, either assembled in the dormitories or lingering in the Common Room. However, as Violet made her way toward the Room of Requirement, she realised that she must be the sole Gryffindor actually outside the Tower.

"Where are you?" she whispered to herself, tapping her fingers repeatedly on the janitor closet's wall.

At that precise moment, Violet heard the door ahead of her slam. "Where were you? We're all leaving in a couple of hours!"

Regulus, who was carrying his navy blue backpack, sat down on the bucket, combing his hair with his fingers roughly, looking agitated.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked with strong concern - she had never seen him in such a state. After a few minutes of silence, Regulus spoke with depression tainting his voice.

"It's Ernie. He used the Cruciatus curse on me."

"What?" Violet was enraged. She was going to kill that abominable Ernie, even if it was the last thing she mustered.

"Look, it's nothing, okay? I'm fine. I'll go to the Hospital Wing before I leave." Regulus assured her, in a much calmer voice than before.

Violet looked as if she wanted to protest, but seemed to think better of it at Regulus' serious expression. "Fine, if you're sure." She managed a feeble smile. "I love you."

Regulus smiled in return. "I love you, too."

They shared a compassionate kiss, one that was filled with the warmth that could only be accumulated with care.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, the Marauders and Girls were panicking.

"Where the hell did she go?" Lily said, striding across the Common Room and looking ready to rip chunks from her hair. She didn't have the slightest inkling as to what Violet could be doing at seven o'clock in the morning.

James was playing with the stolen Snitch, barely listening to the other's frantic conversation. Grace sat in an armchair, considering the situation.

"If you think about it, she always disappears around this time. Perhaps earlier. I'm sure she'll be here in around five minutes or so."

"How do you know all this?" Zoe asked, looking confused.

Grace glanced at Remus. "I - er, well - we kind of, erm -"

"Grace and I have been doing something, alright?" Remus intervened, looking ready to implode at the tide of stupid questions.

Doing what? The others wondered, but never asked.

They all sighed, pondering in silence. James' Snitch was creating a faint buzzing sound.

A few minutes later (six to be precise), Violet and Regulus climbed through the Portrait Hole. Regulus' arm folded around Violet's waist as they all stood up, horror-struck.

"Where were you? I swear! And you!" Lily pointed an accusing finger at Regulus. "If you did anything to her, I-I'm not afraid to use an Unforgiveable Curse!"

"Lily, relax. He hasn't done anything." Violet said calmly, smiling at Regulus.

James opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

Lily raised a cool eyebrow at James and shot Regulus an apprehensive look. "Fine. Let's just pack, alright? We don't want to waste any more time."

* * *

><p>Once they were packed and ready to leave, they met once again in the Common Room, which was slightly more crowded due to the mass of students preparing to leave, also.<p>

"You'll have to come and visit." Grace suggested, eyeing them all. "You girls can come and stay, and I'm sure we can meet you boys in the Neighbourhood or somewhere."

"That sounds good." Lily replied, nodding. "Where do you live, though? You still haven't given me that new address of yours."

"Oh yeah!" Grace produced a slip of parchment from her pocket, scribbled something down, and handed it to Lily. "It's 23 Gaunt Street, Godric's Hollow."

James looked up at her. "Godric's Hollow? I live there; I think your street is about a two minute walk from my house."

"Seriously? Well, you have no excuse not to meet up with me."

Lily sighed in a disgruntled way. Now there was definitely no way to avoid James over the summer break.

They all dragged their hand luggage to the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express. They chattered quietly as the Thestrals pulled them past the lake and the vast Forrest before eventually rolling to a stop at the train station.

Once seated inside a carriage, they chatted idly as the Thestrals pulled them past the Lake and vast Forest before eventually rolling to a halt at the Hogwarts Express.

It never failed to amaze Lily when she caught sight of the stretching Scarlet beauty belching clouds of steam on the train tracks, waiting for the students. They quickly found themselves a Compartment before they all became occupied.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts while we're away." Grace sighed, looking out of the window. "We have no magical photos in our house, as we're muggles and everything."

They continued their various conversations until the Train arrived at Platform 9 ¾

"Oh dear god," Lily muttered, looking out the window to see Petunia waiting on Platform 9 ¾ with her parents. "Why does she look so happy?"

The others followed her gaze and Zoe smirked when she saw Lily's sister.

"Would you like us to say goodbye in front of her; to drive her mad?" Zoe asked.

"I'd love to!" Lily giggled. They stepped off the train and followed Lily to where her parents stood, beaming.

"Mum, Dad," Lily greeted them with hug and a smile. "Petunia," she said, nodding stonily in her sister's general direction.

"Who's he?" Petunia asked, ignoring Lily's aloofness, and watching Sirius with ravenous eyes.

"He," Lily huffed "is a wizard."

Petunia's face dropped and she immediately stepped back.

Petunia tutted and immediately turned away. Her Mother, as though trying to break the frozen silence that now churned between them, coughed.

"Petunia's getting married, Lily." She said quietly. "Vernon Dursley proposed."

Lily blinked, startled at this scrap of news, but quickly recovered. "Congratulations, Tuney!" She exclaimed, feigning enthusiasm. "You should get married on a farm, it'd be perfect!"

Petunia glared at Lily. "Grow up." She snapped.

"Well, you're a complete cow and Vernon strongly resembles a pig." Lily said lightly and, before waiting for Petunia's response, flounced toward her parents.

"I don't think you've ever met my friends. This is Violet, Grace and Zoe" She said, pointing to each in turn. "They're the girls who share my dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. And this is Remus, Peter, Sirius - and James."

As she mentioned James' name, she shot him a look that clearly stated: Don't you dare flirt with me in front of my parents. He smirked at her.

"Lovely to meet you all." Mrs Evans smiled. "I'm guessing you can all do Magic?"

"Yes Mum, that's why they go to Hogwarts." Lily said, irritated by her Mother's ineptitude.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry dear." Mrs Evans said. At that precise moment, Mr Evans addressed the Marauders.

"Right then. Do you four have ladies?" He asked, scrutinising them carefully. Lily turned red; she realised, now, that her Father was planning an interrogation. She could guess the subject of that research without too much difficulty.

Both Sirius and Remus nodded. "Yes, Sir." However, James and Peter shook their heads sadly.

"Oh, and you don't have your - ah, eye on anyone in particular, do you?"

"No, Sir." James replied, refraining from glancing at Lily as he said this. Peter shook his head frantically.

"Excellent." Mr Evans said cheerfully, clapping a hand on one of Peter's squat shoulders.

Mr Evans had, and always would be, been protective over Lily. She had never made any male friends other than Severus before her years at Hogwarts, mostly because her Father had always been quite harrowing toward any that dared try.

"You should get back to your families; they may wonder where you've got to." Lily said, still grimacing.

"Lily, we'll stay in touch. I'll send you a letter soon." Zoe replied, embracing her friend. Lily proceeded with her farewells to the others. While she hugged Violet and Grace tightly, she merely patted the boys' arms awkwardly, all too aware of her Father's hawk-like glare.

* * *

><p>Everyone's summer holidays began with a memorable event, but none was as horrible as Sirius'.<p>

He sat alone in his bedroom, flipping through a book with only the mildest interest. Around him, the abhorrent wallpaper was concealed through a thick layer of Gryffindor Banners, a few photographs of himself, the Marauders and a few artificial girls. There were also a few posters of Muggle girls clad in revealing bikinis. He'd only put up these embellishments to aggravate his parents. Naturally, he'd succeeded.

He turned the page of his book idly, which was none the more interesting than the last. He could hear the voices of his cousins Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda echoing up the staircase.

"Get out of my house," He mumbled, before laying the book aside and leaving his bedroom.

"Sirius, come down here!" Walburga Black, Sirius's mother, snapped.

"I'm coming!"

He rounded the corner and headed into the kitchen, spotting the three unwelcome house guests assembled there.

"Bella, Ciss, Andy," He said dully, with a respective nod in each direction. As a Black, this behaviour was to be expected.

They returned his greetings with as much enthusiasm as he'd used.

"Go into the Lounging Area. Disappear, now." Walburga Black said, shooing them into sitting room and closing the door with a snap.

"How is Hogwarts?" Bella asked, in a bored tone that implied she didn't care either way.

"Dandy," Sirius snorted.

"It was fine." Regulus said.

Bella's head snapped up to look at him. "What are you not telling me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"What is little Regulus hiding?" she cooed in her mockful baby voice. And, before any of them could try to prevent her, she raised her wand. "Legilimens!"

Images whirred before her mind. Watching a few older students studying for O.W.L's, a flash of Ernie attacking Muggle-Borns. However, the worst was yet to come; a vision of Regulus ordering Ernie not to attack a certain Muggle-Born, and a passionate kiss shared in the Room of Requirement.

The spell broke once Regulus closed down his mind forcefully. Bellatrix gasped at the last image, her face full of venom as she surveyed Regulus. "You kissed a Mudblood? Have you no shame? You'll pay!"

Regulus glanced over his shoulder at Sirius, looking terrified.

Bellatrix rushed to the door, her intention obviously to alert Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion of the vile news she had just discovered. Before considering any other option, Sirius ran and tackled Bellatrix to the floor. He grabbed her wrist and pointed his wand into her face.

"What did you see?" He growled. As Bellatrix smirked slightly, he shook her vigorously. "What did you see?"

"He was kissing a Filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix spat, clutching her eye when Sirius poked it with his wand. He considered her for a moment, disgusted.

"Obliviate!"

As he said the spell his parents walked in, horrified at the scene before them.

Regulus wasn't sure whether to marvel over the extremities his Brother was going to, or to faint over the scene Bellatrix saw, and how quickly she would obviously betray him.

"Sirius Orion Black! What on earth are you doing?" His Father roared, striding into the room and towering over the tangled bodies.

Sirius emitted a calming breath. "Erasing her memory," He replied knowledgeably.

"And why would you do such a thing?"

"Because," Sirius sighed, obviously concentrating hard. "Regulus saw me doing something at Hogwarts, and Bellatrix invaded his mind and saw it too."

Regulus stared at his brother; he couldn't believe he was doing this. Orion's eyes narrowed.

"And what ,may I ask, did she see you doing?"

Sirius closed his eyes for the explosion. "I - I was kissing a Mudblood."

Orion looked as though he had been slapped. His face blanched and he sunk into a seat.

"How dare you dishonour the Black Family in this way? We raised you like a true Wizard, and how do you repay us?" He said quietly.

"My own son! Our flesh and blood!" Walburga wailed. "The filth! The infection!"

"What do you say to your Mother, boy?" Orion yelled, finally regaining his threatening demeanour.

"What do I have to say?" Sirius stood, his breath raged. His voice rose to a shout. "The Bitch is keeping herself alive by spite! I have nothing to say to her, nothing at all! And you -" He turned suddenly to his Father. "Do us all a favour and rot in hell."

"Don't talk to your parents like that!" Bellatrix hissed.

"You can't talk! I know you're a Death Eater, Bella. We know they only keep you around because your Voldemort's personal whore!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Walburga screeched as Sirius ran from the room.

"Where do you think you're going? Come back in here!" Walburga screeched, her face blotched with anger, as Sirius hauled himself from the room.

"I'm getting out of here!"

There was a sort of strangled silence in the Lounging Room as Sirius disappeared. He emerged moments later, dragging his trunk down the staircase.

"You are no son of mine." Orion regarded Sirius with venom.

"That's a relief," Sirius said bitterly.

Everyone was silent and the rush of adrenaline bubbled inside Sirius.

"Regulus," He saluted, which his brother returned, before disappearing out the front door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not sure what exactly happened with this chapter a few hours ago. Apparently, some paragraphs are doubling; ignore it! I honestly don't know what the hell is going on. My apologies! <strong>

**Anywho, thanks Lauren, who I know will leave a review, and say, 'Honestly, Aleynah! You speak to highly of me!'. But, Lauren, you made this chapter uhmazing. **

**Thanks for reading! There's FAR MORE to come. - Aleynah**


	11. Yes, I Love Letters

**Chapter Eleven - Letters**

Summer continued in a normally paced speed, which was perfect for everyone.

Peter returned home for the summer and was instantly suffocated by his Mother's hugs. "Petey, you're home!" She cried.

"Obviously." He said, rolling his eyes. However, he privately liked the attention. As long as he attended Hogwarts (and probably afterward too) he would constantly live in James and Sirius' shadows.

"What do you want to eat dear?" Mgrs. Pettigrew asked him. She pointed her wand at the kitchen table and every food you could imagine appeared; it was not different from a Hogwarts feast.

"Nothing, actually," Peter said.

His Mother looked as though she were experiencing a heart attack. She rushed to his side immediately, pressing a hand to his forehead; cheeks and under his chin. He tried to twist from her grip.

"Are you sick? Why don't you want to eat? What's wrong?" she fretted.

"I'm not sick, Ma, calm down."

"Then why won't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry. Plus, I don't want to get fat. If I'm fat I'll never get a girlfriend and never get married and I'll probably die alone. Do you want me to die, Ma?"

"Don't be melodramatic! If you don't want to eat, go unpack," his Mother said, eyeing him closely.

Peter grabbed a piece of toast off the table and headed down the hall to his bedroom to unpack.

* * *

><p>Remus returned from Hogwarts to be greeted by his parents.<p>

"Hello, dear," his mother said. She was a muggle and his father was a Wizard. Every time the boys came over, Sirius would hit on his mum. Remus thought back on a conversation of this topic.

"Hello, dear." His Mother said, hurrying to embrace her son. She was a Muggle, while Remus' father was a Wizard. Unfortunately for him at least, Sirius had a rather irate habit of flirting with his Mother each time he visited. Remus recalled a conversation regarding this topic.

_"Will you stop flirting with my mother every time you come over?" he'd said to Sirius._

_"She loves it," Sirius grinned._

_"She's happily married," Remus pointed out._

_"She's hot, too." Sirius said, laughing._

_"That is gross. Do you mind? This is my Mother you're talking about." Remus said, scrunching his nose in revulsion._

_"Sirius told me she's a M.I.L.F," James added with a rogue grin._

_"Prongs, I told you not to tell him that!"_

_"M.I.L.F? What does that stand for?" Remus asked hesitantly, dreading the reply._

_James' smile grew even wider. "Mother I'd like to Fu-"_

_Remus threw a small trinket off the dresser at Sirius and James' heads._

"You are messed up," Remus sighed, caught between amusement and disgust.

"Remus, Remus?" Mgrs. Lupin said, waving her hand in front of his face. "You still there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," he said.

"Sirius wrote to me," Mrs. Lupin smiled.

"What?" Remus said angrily. He'd kill that Black when he got the chance. "What did he say?"

"He told me you have a girlfriend," his Mother said, laughing softly at his dignity.

"Oh." Remus relaxed, although still a little weary. "Yes, I do."

"So, what's her name? What's she like?"

"Her name is Grace, and Mum- you have to see her. She's beautiful," Remus smiled.

* * *

><p>Grace was sitting in the study, reading a book. A groan escaped her lips as she reached a rather dense paragraph; she was as bored as a Witch could be.<p>

"I think I'll write to Lily," she muttered to herself.

She pulled out a piece of parchment from the desk drawer, plus her favourite Emerald Quill that she had placed there. She began to write;

_Dear Lily,_

_I miss you already! You are coming to stay with me next week; no objections. If you don't want to come, I will kidnap you. Understand? It's so boring here! The only other Wizard I know is James, whom I met up with the other day at the park. He continually asked me about you; we'd be walking, and he'd ask "How's Lily?" I'd reply that I hadn't heard from you and then five minutes later he'd ask again! It would have been very cute if it hadn't been somewhat annoying. Alright, I'll change the subject; I know you become mad with any mention of Potter._

_When you come to stay, make sure you bring heaps of clothes, because we are definitely going to go out every day. I cannot stand one more minute confined within this house! Please don't be angry, but I've also made arrangements to meet James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. It won't be anything extravagant; just a few Muggle Movies. Don't worry! I've already admonished James that if he flirts with you in the cinema, I'll curse him; Statue of Secrecy or not._

_Please, please write as soon as you receive this!_

_Love,_

_Grace._

Grace sighed and rolled up the note. She carefully tied it to her barn owl's leg and set it loose out of the window.

* * *

><p>Lily sat at the dinner table beside her Mother and across from Mgrs. Dursely; Vernon and his parents had come to the Evans' household for dinner. Mrs Evans had barely placed the food on the table before Vernon dug in. His face was blotchy and large, topped by a thin layer of brown hair. Mrs Dursley stared down her nose at everything, and Mr Dursley acted as though he were superior to everyone else.<p>

These people are worse than Potter, Lily thought bitterly. Of course Petunia was no different, firing into her own theory, which had not been discussed with the family, when Mgrs. Dursley asked Lily where she went to school.

These people combined are worse than Potter, Lily thought bitterly. Of course, Petunia was no different; she instantly fired into a rather horrible theory of hers (which she had not, coincidentally, discussed with the family) when Mrs Dursley asked with a raise of the eyebrow where Lily attended school.

"Oh, don't talk to her. I don't think she even understood the question," Petunia said with a sneer worthy of Severus Snape.

"Oh Mrs Dursley, you don't want to talk to her." She said, with a sneer worthy of Severus Snape. "I don't think she even understood the question."

"What do you mean?" Mrs Dursley asked, leaning forward in her chair to frown at Petunia.

"You see, my sister attends a school for those who are - well, mentally impaired." Petunia spoke the last word in a carrying whisper.

"Petunia!" Mgrs. Evans snapped.

"It's perfectly fine, Mum; they're family now, and have a right to know." Petunia said, as though she were doing everyone a favour by being malicious.

"My name is Mrs Dursley. I am Vernon's Mother. What is your name?" Mrs Dursley asked slowly, exaggerating each word with a pathetic hand gesture and staring at Lily.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "My name is Lily; I do indeed know who you are. I gathered as much for myself when you arrived and Vernon and Marge addressed you as 'Mother.'"

There was no way she would play along with Petunia's game.

"Got a mouth on her, that one." Marge sneered, swallowing a large mouthful - she had continued eating throughout the conversation. "Speaks well for someone from a loony bin, as well."

"Marge, be quiet." Mr Dursley snapped. "You don't call someone from a different school that. It could mentally upset their feelings and cause them to do things inappropriate."

Lily's face flushed with fury and Petunia grinned, obviously delighted.

"Mother if you don't mind, I'd like to leave the table." Lily said standing and collecting her plate. Her hands were shaking.

"Freak," Petunia mouthed at Lily.

"Bitch," she muttered on her way out of the dining room door.

* * *

><p>Once Violet had returned to her bedroom, after exchanging hurried greetings with her Family, she emptied her Hogwarts Bag and pulled out a slip of parchment. With a sigh of relief, she saw that it was blank.<p>

However, a picture soon appeared on the parchment's surface. There was no one else it could be apart from herself; a stick figure with a violet streak in her hair, being brutally attacked by two figures with masks and hoods. They shot a spell in her direction and she fell. Moments later, another figure appeared crouched at her side; judging by the scruffiness of the hair, it was either Regulus or Sirius. As the present situation indicated the latter, she guessed it was that person.

More letters became inscribed on the parchment, materializing into the words: Mudblood. Murder. Watch yourself.

Violet, infuriated and frightened, tore the parchment into shreds and threw them into the Fire Place, watching with relief as they crumbled and became indistinct.

However, the image re-printed itself on the other pieces of parchment. She let out a long, pained sigh.

* * *

><p>It was quarter to two in the morning when Sirius was walking through Godric's Hollow, his trunk dragging behind him. He walked past the playground and the quiet homes, envying all of the happily settled families insides. He couldn't help but wonder how different his life could have been if his family weren't prejudiced of anything but their kind.<p>

He sighed as he reached his destination; the place he had been walking for hours to reach. He strolled into the front garden and grabbed a handful of pebbles from the flower-bed. Now that he was inside their boundaries, he could perform magic again; he levitated the luggage over the picket fence.

He quickly located the window he'd been searching for; the one above the tree. Gently, he began to throw the pebbles at it, until the window was pulled open.

James had been exhausted, and fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. What felt like moments later, he heard a tapping at his window. He sat up, glanced at his clock and realised he'd been asleep for three hours. He turned on his lamp and slid his glasses on before climbing out of bed and pulling open the window.

He poked his head out of the window, oblivious to the fact that he was wearing nothing but boxers. He glanced down to where Sirius was and squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them again. Perhaps he wasn't imagining things, after all.

"Sirius?" he said.

"Hey, can you come down here for a minute?" Sirius called to him.

James nodded and crouched on the windowsill, then leapt off it, catching hold of a tree branch before gracefully dropping to the ground.

"You're going to fall and break your neck when you do that one day," Sirius grinned, shaking his head.

"Well when I do, then you can say I told you so," James laughed. "Not to sound rude or anything, but I don't know how else to say it- what are you doing at my house in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I kind of ran away. Do you mind if I just sleep on your couch for tonight? I'll be gone by morning, I swear," Sirius said quickly.

"That's fantastic! You can stay as long as you like, Padfoot!"

"Thanks, but I won't stay too long," Sirius said, smiling.

"Come up stairs!" James said, motioning for Sirius to climb the tree after him.

Sirius hesitantly climbed after him and slid through the window.

James grinned at Sirius as he appeared through the window. "This is great! What happen-"

He was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. "James?" Dorea Potter, James' Mother, called through the door. "Who are you talking to?"

"Sirius, through the - err mirror," James said nervously.

"Is he in your room?" Mgrs. Potter said, unconvinced by her son.

"No," James called back.

"James, don't lie to me!" Mgrs. Potter said.

James walked forward and opened the door slightly, just enough so his mother would see him.

"Oh, don't lie? Santa? Easter bunny?" James said, raising his eyebrows.

"The other parents told their kids that, too," Mgrs. Potter said.

"If the other parents jumped off a cliff, would you?"

After a moment, Mgrs. Potter smiled. "Touché. I've taught you well," her eyes twinkled. "I just want to know if Sirius is here. I'm not going to kick him out; in fact I'll make up the guest room."

James sighed in relief. "Yes, he's here." He said, opening the door wide.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was siriusly long, but you all deserve it. <strong>

**Thanks to Lauren who made this STORY amazing and J.K Rowling who created my childhood and most characters from this story.**

**Hopefully it was a good enough chapter! I'll be sure to post the next one soon!**

**-Aleynah**


	12. Yes, I Love My New Family Member

**Chapter 12: A New Family Member**

"Sirius," Mrs. Potter said with a smile. "What happened? I promise I wasn't eavesdropping but I heard you tell James you ran away. If you don't mind, dear, what happened?"

"It's fine, Mrs P. Well, my cousins visited and Bella decided it would be funny to intrude on everyone's privacy. She used Legilemency and saw - things, and then threatened with me."

"Then what did you do?" James asked, clearly enjoying the story. Mgrs. Potter on the other hand, looked extremely worried.

"Well, I tried to Obliviate Bella but my parents saw me and screamed at me about how I'm not their son anymore. Then I verbally harassed them."

"What did you say?" James asked.

Sirius rehashed the conversation to him.

James laughed at the insult at Bellatrix. One thing Sirius especially loved about the Potter's was that they were unfazed by the name Voldemort and didn't stupidly flinch or gasp like other people did.

"Oh my," Mrs. Potter said. "So, you don't live with them anymore?"

"No way," Sirius said with a bitter laugh.

"So where are you staying?" Mgrs. Potter asked in concern.

"Well, I was going to ask if I could stay here tonight, but I'll be gone by tomorrow, I promise. I've got a heap of gold that my uncle left me when he died, so I'll probably go look for a flat tomorrow."

"Sirius, you are James' best friend. How can I look at you later and think I chucked you out? You'll live with us from now on." Mrs Potter replied, twisting her hands together.

"Are - are you sure?" Sirius asked her.

"Of course! James always wanted a brother," she smiled.

"Mum, can we adopt him!" James said, jumping up and down in excitement.

Sirius laughed.

"If he'd like to be adopted we can," Mgrs. Potter said, laughing too at her son's enthusiasm.

Sirius shrugged. "Thank you." He said earnestly.

Mrs Potter pulled Sirius into a tight embrace. "I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow, and sort out all of the legal work. The biggest quest room can be your bedroom, alright? James, help Sirius decorate to a decent standard of his liking - if you want, Charlus will put in a door. Then your rooms will be combined."

"Oh, I don't want to be too much trouble," Sirius said.

"No, that would be awesome," James said. "You want to be Sirius Potter now?"

"Err - I think I'll keep my own surname. No offence, but people might thing we're getting married or something creepy like that if I take your surname," Sirius laughed.

"True point," James agreed.

"Well, you two get started on the room - I'll tell Charlus." Mrs Potter made to hurry from the room, but looked back at the door. "James, dear? Put some clothes on."

Sirius snickered; James dressed hastily and they both inspected the room next door. It was the same size as James'; approximately the size of a Hotel suite.

"What colour do you want it?" James asked, raising his wand.

"Whatever you think would suit me," Sirius shrugged.

James flicked his wand and the walls turned a vivid, hot pink.

"Ha-ha," Sirius said sarcastically, waving his own wand and turning the walls dark red.

By the time they concluded the interior of the room, the curtains and shaggy carpet were a snowy white; the furniture, however, had deepened to mahogany wood.

"This looks lovely." Mrs Potter approved, entering after knocking on the door. "It's a nice difference from James'."

"Thanks," Sirius said, grinning.

James' room was the exact opposite; his walls were shaded a baby blue, the carpet and drapes a mutual white - but all the furniture was painted white, the walls embellished with pictures and posters.

Mr Potter knocked on the door and entered, brandishing his wand. "Sirius!" He said, hugging their newly adopted son. "Dorea explained the situation - I'm sorry to hear about your family."

"It's fine, Mr P."

"Where do you want the door?" Mr Potter asked, scrutinising the room. James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Anywhere, I suppose." James shrugged. "Maybe it would be best to cut the door from my room, since I have posters and stuff up."

"So true," Mr Potter said, heading to James's room. "You boys wait here."

Moments later, a wooden door appeared in the wall. It was painted white on James's side, and mahogany wood on Sirius's side.

Mr and Mgrs. Potter emerged through the door as soon as it appeared.

"Wow," Sirius gasped. "Your parents are awesome!"

"Our parents are awesome," James corrected him with a laugh.

Sirius felt a surge of affection for the family that had taken him in as a second son, just as quickly as his own had disowned him.

"Let's just make sure our parents don't find my magazine collection," Sirius said.

"Oh, they won't mind. They found my magazines and just laughed. I guess that's the benefits of having older parents," James chuckled.

Sirius grinned at him.

"I was going to ask Peter and Remus to stay next week - why don't we owl them now? And perhaps it'd be best to owl the girls too, as we don't want them feeling excluded. We should warn them we're brothers before they have a heart attack that Hogwarts' best looking students live together under the same roof." James continued, laughing.

"James?" Mr Potter's wry voice floated from the Study. "We can hear you, you know. Deflate your head a little!"

Sirius and James roared with laughter.

"Damn." James chortled, once he had sobered enough to form coherent speech. "I forgot they can hear anything from there."

The boys pulled out a piece of parchment each. "You write to the girls, and I'll write to Moony and Wormtail," James said.

_To Moony/Wormtail,_

_I have a new (un-biological) brother! He is about 5"9, has brown eyes and shaggy, black hair. He goes by the name of Sirius Black! Yes, before you suspect anything, we adopted him, but he will explain when you come to stay next week. We'll be meeting the girls sometime during the week, too. Remus- Sirius wants to know when he'll be able to see your mum again._

_Write back soon,_

_James_

He multiplied the letter so there were two copies, as Sirius did, then stole one of the letters to the girls and read it.

_Dear Lily, Violet, Zoe, and Grace,_

_I have a brother- his name is James Potter. This time I'm not joking; he actually is my brother now! They adopted me because my parents went crazy and I ran away from home, (I'll explain properly when we meet up next week.) Lily: James misses you like hell, but he'll probably jinx me for telling you this. Grace: Remus keeps owling us about you. Before I forget- Violet I have to speak to you urgent when we see you. You know what I'm talking about, right? Anyway, James' owl is waiting, so I'll finish this letter and see you girls next week._

_Write back soon!_

_Sirius_

* * *

><p>Three days later, when Sirius was becoming pleasantly adjusted to a family that didn't flinch at the sight of him, James' owl swooped back into his bedroom.<p>

"Violet.. Violet.." Sirius muttered to himself, as he searched through the scrolls for a certain reply.

"Why do you want Violet's first? I thought you'd go for Zoe's." James said.

"Nah, I just want to check Violet knew what I was talking about," Sirius shrugged.

James hadn't questioned him on the subject, because he knew that if Violet confided something in Sirius and Sirius hadn't told James, he'd have a significant reason why. He searched for Lily's reply, before reading any others. The boy's took it in turn to read every scroll.

_Sirius,_

_That's great to hear you're free! Yes, I understand what you mean; I have to tell you something about that too. Something's happened and I haven't been sleeping properly, but I'll tell you when I see you next. Since I am actually exhausted, I'm keeping this letter short. Say hello to James for me._

_Love,_

_Violet_

_James,_

_We'll definitely be there. I'm looking forward to it, actually - being cooped up here isn't that good for my health. Before I forget - Will you tell Sirius to forget about my Mother? It's disgusting when I have to think about in that way!_

_See you soon,_

_Moony._

_Sirius,_

_Okay. See you there._

_Zoe._

James smirked. "Zoe still mad?"

"Shut it," he replied.

_Sirius,_

_Tell Potter to stop thinking about me. I hope he knows that when I see him next week I will be ignoring him just as much as I do at school. It's good to hear you're out of your family, though. Mary owled me about what she needs to tell you, it's kind of worrying and she has a reason for not telling you via owl._

_See you soon,_

_Lily_

_Prongs,_

_I can't wait to see you guys, everything is so boring here. I've been doing weights, though; want to get in shape a little more. Tell Sirius I say hello, but I've got to go! Sorry this is so short._

_Wormtail_

_Sirius,_

_That's great about you living with James! The two second hottest students at Hogwarts living together (I'm sure you've already thought this)! In case you're wondering- the first is Remus! I can't wait to see you guys. Please tell James to stop owling me with questions about Lily! If I find out anything he needs to know, I will owl him immediately._

_When Remus gets to yours, give him a massive hug for me!_

_Grace_

"What's up with Violet?" James asked Sirius after reading the letter and becoming concerned by it.

"It's nothing," Sirius said.

James nodded, accepting this.

"Well, we're seeing the girls soon, so let's clean up a little. Mum said they can stay for a week too," He said.

Sirius nodded and waved his wand, restoring the room to order.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the.. shortness. <strong>

**This was originally part of the last chapter, but it was 4k+ words together. SO, I decided to seperate the chapters, like I did the last time. **

**Oh, before I forget, _THANK YOU, LAUREN._**

**I'll try to post Chapter 13 soon! [: **

**xxo, Aleynah.**


	13. Yes, I Hate Segat Ignis

Yes, I Love A Marauder CHAPTER 13: _Segat Ignis_

Lily, Zoe and Violet arrived at Grace's house early in the week; they greeted one another with hugs and other excited gestures.  
>They spent the night watching various Muggle movies and conversing with each other everything they had missed in each other's absence. The next morning they woke early and prepared to visit Diagon Alley with the Marauders. However, each of them felt a little peculiar in their muggle clothing and decided to bring a black cloak apiece to disguise their attire.<p>

Grace surprised the other three by charming her hair to flow straight.

"Grace, I've never seen your hair straight before!" Lily said gasping with awe as Grace turned away from the mirror; her face fell instantly.

"Why, does it look bad? Should I re-do it?" She asked, worry tainting her voice.

"No, keep it! It looks nice!" Zoe enthused.

"Everyone ready?" Grace asked eventually, dabbing a final coat of lip gloss across her lips as everyone prepared to leave. Lily grabbed her bag and swung it across her shoulder in assent.

"Let's go," Violet said.

They walked into the front yard and stood under the shadows of a towering Oak Tree, waiting for Grace to remember the way to the Potter's house.  
>Grace contemplated her surroundings. "Er ... it's this way ... I think." She said, leading them as they began to walk down the street. Sure enough, within five minutes and half-way down a cobbled road, they were positive they were lost.<p>

"OI!" James called from a window of a huge, three-story house that they'd just walked past. They turned around and waited in the shade of a tree in the front yard for the Marauders to join them.

"I thought you knew where you were going." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "If Potter hadn't called out, we'd've walked straight past the house."

"I thought I knew, too," Grace laughed.

James and Sirius entered the yard moments later, followed closely by Remus and Peter.

Remus wrapped his girlfriend in a kiss, leaving the others to stand by awkwardly, waiting for them to conclude their greeting.

"What's with the matching shoes?" Sirius asked, once Remus had finally released Grace; he inclined his head toward the various converses the Girl's wore, each shaded a different colour.

Zoe shrugged with one-shoulder. "Converses are cool." She smiled.

"Come inside, we'll go by Floo." James said, keen to diffuse the conversation before Remus and Grace could become intimate again; he led them all through the Front door.  
>James led them into the Kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood waiting to greet them; however, Lily found herself squeezed between Remus and James. She grimaced unpleasantly.<p>

"Mum, Dad this is Zoe." James introduced, inclining a hand toward her. "You already know Grace; she's Remus' girlfriend. That's Violet over there, and this lovely girl beside me" James grinned and placed his hand on Lily's back, slowly allowing it to slide, "is Lily."

Lily smiled sweetly as she was introduced to the adults before her, muttering angrily between her clenched teeth "James Potter, if you do not remove your hand I will hex you and you'll never see the next sunrise."

James removed his hand instantly as though burnt and held them up in surrender; the others laughed, Mr. Potter attempting to cover it as a cough after a withering glance from his Wife.

"James,"She began in reprimanding tones. "You treat Lily in this way and then wonder why she keeps refusing your advances?"

"Wait, how do you know about ..." James trailed off in horror.

Mrs. Potter smiled wryly. "Dear Sirius told me which girl you admire in school." She said. James shot a glare at Sirius.

"You didn't tell her everything, did you?"

Sirius grinned. "Oh, not everything. I left out the part about how you -"

James coughed sonorously. "Everyone ready? Right, let's go." He said quickly, leading them to the fireplace and scattering Floo Powder across the flames, turning them emerald.

They each stepped into the crackling flames and cried "Diagon Alley!" Moments later, they each appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

They left swiftly, avoiding anyone they could potentially know. They steered into Flourish and Blotts where Lily and Violet browsed the many aisles of books; Remus and Grace were suspiciously quiet behind a large, leather bound book held before their faces and Zoe and Sirius were captivated into an argument. James and Peter followed Violet and Lily whilst they examined the many books; unfortunately, James' constant pick-up-lines caused Lily to extract her wand and threaten him with disembowelment.  
>As they were leaving the store, Violet suddenly remembered her eagerness to speak to Sirius. She exclaimed an abrupt "Oh!" and grabbed both Sirius and Lily by the arm and pulled them to the side, after hastily informing the others that they wouldn't be long.<p>

"You go first." Violet said breathlessly, quelling Sirius' questions with a look. He considered her for a moment before catching on to the subject; Lily glanced between the two in puzzlement.

"The reason my family disowned me was because Bellatrix found out about you and Regulus." Sirius began. Violet groaned and covered her face with her hands. "All she said to anyone, though, was that one of us "kissed a Mudblood."" Violet frowned behind her fingers. Sirius prepared himself for an outburst. "I obliviated her memory and took the blame. Nobody knows the truth but you, me and now Lily." He sent an apologetic glance in Lily's direction, which was returned with one of amazement and confusion. "Now it's your turn."

Violet slowly removed her hands from her eyes, more grateful for Sirius than she could ever express. "In my room the other night, writing appeared on the lens of my telescope." She said quietly.

"What did it say?" Lily whispered.

"It said Violet, Mudblood, you kissed Black, we found out so watch your back." Violet breathed a gusty sigh. "But that's not all. I became too afraid to have my telescope in my room, so I removed it to the attic. When I went to check on it it stated "Check the Parchment in your School Bag." I didn't want to, but I did."

"All the papers had something drawn on them." She continued in a low, hoarse voice that she barely recognised as her own. It was becoming increasingly difficult to continue explaining something that she was so terrified of herself. She showed them the parchment with the scribbled drawing. "I threw the rest into the fire."

Lily watched, horrified, as the picture moved in sly, grotesque movements. A stick figure with curls was struck-down by two men in masks. A growl escaped Sirius' throat as the words A Mudblood, A Murder; watch yourself became etched onto the surface.

"Can I keep this?" Sirius asked, once the drawing had disappeared. Violet nodded numbly.

Lily looked hesitantly between Violet's pale face to Sirius' mutinous one. "I think we should go back." She suggested. "They'll be wondering where we've got to." She smiled reassuringly to Violet, not certain it was convincing.

At the other side of the cobbled street, the others looked unperturbed by their rigid demeanours.

"There's a Muggle park near my house, if you want to go there." Grace suggested, as they began to walk the way they had come. The others enthused their assent; they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, flooed to Grace's house and began to take the route toward it.

On the way, Sirius explained to the others why he'd been disowned; the other's regarded his story with both shock and amusement. They eventually reached the park and there was a sudden scramble between the boys to claim the swings first.

"Shot - gun the big swing!" Remus called, running for the most mature swing as James tackled him to the ground.

"I surrender!" Remus finally gasped. James stood instantly but was thwarted again as Remus grabbed his knees, pulled him to the floor, and claimed the large swing. James stood with a dignified attitude and firmly sat on Remus' lap, a satisfied smile gracing his features. The others laughed.

Sirius began to drag Peter to the slide. "I'm going on the slide; come too! It will be fun!" He wheedled. Peter surrendered and allowed himself to be manhandled like a Rag Doll, compulsory for being friends with Sirius.

The girls enjoyed the scene from their place underneath the looping shadows of a Beech Tree, where the boys joined them afterward as the sun grew unbearingly hot. They chatted easily until they heard the irrevocable sound of someone Apparating. Eight heads whipped toward the sound.

Two adults draped in black robes stood on the outskirts of the Park. They both looked young, even though their faces were concealed by Masks and Hoods.

"Two Mudbloods, which shall we pick?" Said the distinct voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, sadistically excited at the prospect of taunting.

"Go with the red head this time," the younger one said.

"Wait," Bellatrix said, cackling. "Is that my cousin? My filthy, blood-traitor cousin?"

"Shut up Bella and leave my friends alone," Sirius growled.

"Now now Sirius, don't get yourself in a fuss; it'll only hurt her a tinsey little bit." Bellatrix said in an annoyingly adolescent voice. "Segat Ignis!" She yelled suddenly and, instantly, she and her companion disappeared with a whirl of their cloaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no post! ~ I am so, so sorry it's so short but I wanted to post as soon as possible! Also, <em>HAPPY NEW YEAR! <em>I hope you had a good 25/25/or 24 first days of 2012! **

**Thank you Lauren (_Hermione's Harmony_) for _always_ making this story better! I could not have done this without you. I'm sirius. (*No, I'm not. But I am at the same time. You get me? Haha. I'm so corny.)**

**Reviews are more than welcome! Thanks for reading and I'll absolutely try to post more often! **

**xx, Aleynah. [:] **


End file.
